


Condes de Chester

by Agneta Steam YGO (agnetasteam)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/Agneta%20Steam%20YGO
Summary: AU. Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

La arrastraban a través de un oscuro pasillo, estrecho, que parecía no tener fin. Ella no caminaba; no oponía resistencia a pesar de que estaba aterrada. A pesar de que sabía muy bien que a merced de aquellos hombres no le aguardaba nada bueno.

No se sentía ni un ápice de esperanza o rebeldía en su interior, porque estar lejos de los suyos era cruzar el límite entre el cielo y el infierno.

La arrojaron sobre una superficie firme y húmeda, y oyó la puerta cerrarse estrepitosamente a su espalda con fuerza. Después percibió el sonido de la falleba desplazándose. Y luego no advirtió nada más que el goteo frecuente, lejano... La lluvia no cesaba.

No se atrevió a pararse para inspeccionar dónde se encontraba, ni siquiera se movió del lugar donde había caído.

Había logrado encerrarla de una vez por todas.

Permaneció allí, con los ojos cerrados, respirando regularmente. Recordando la vida que una vez tuvo y de la que tan orgullosa siempre había estado: su felicidad consistía en bailar de noche junto a sus amigas en el campamento, ir al río con los pescadores, escaparse a la ciudad de turno para leer el futuro en la mano de los payos y escuchar las historias de los más ancianos de la tribu.

Y ser casi feliz. Casi. Porque su origen, sus costumbres y su oficio le traían muchos problemas. Eran discriminados, perseguidos y obligados a llevar una vida nómade, y estaban trasladándose de pueblo en pueblo constantemente.

Y ante los habitantes de Chester ellos no tenían derechos. No eran sus iguales.

Detestaba que esto ocurriera, pero nada podía hacer. Ya la habían vencido, aquella vez y esta. Ahora solo le restaba existir, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

El Castillo de Beeston tenía una vista muy agradable, donde predominaba el verde de los campos y el colorido de un jardín de rosas bien cuidado por su amiga Mai Valentine. Tea disfrutaba el paisaje sentada junto a la gran ventana observando hacia las colinas que podían divisarse muy en el fondo, detrás de las coníferas.

Aún no había empezado a escribir la carta que pretendía enviarle a su primo Devlin. Esperaba a que Yami y su hermano llegaran de ir a cabalgar, como todas las mañanas lo hacían.

Una de sus criadas, Serenity, la hermana del escudero, entró en la habitación y le entregó un sobre.

— ¿De quién es?— le preguntó.

—No lo sé, señora— dijo Serenity —. Acaba de traerlo Rex, el nieto de la señora Donna.

Luego de decir esto y con el permiso de su jefa, salió de allí y bajó hacia la cocina.

Tea Kaiba observó el sobre amarillento durante un rato especulando sobre qué se podía tratar y comprobando mientras lo inspeccionaba que no indicaba de quién provenía. Descartó la idea de que su primo le escribiera porque sería demasiada coincidencia. Y los condes de Cheshire no creían en las coincidencias.

Desde que su cuñada había muerto no lo había vuelto a ver; y Devlin no era muy partidario de las comunicaciones familiares. O al menos esa era la impresión que ella tenía, en eso su hermano mayor y su primo se parecían demasiado.

Decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que su esposo llegara, no quería llevarse ninguna sorpresa.

Desde hacía ya dos semanas que tenía un mal presentimiento, el cual se hacía mayor con cada sueño que la atormentaba por las noches. Ya había tomado medidas contra ellos.

Al principio decidió dejar de cenar, así cuando se acostara sus sistemas dejarían de trabajar y su cerebro también, pero no funcionó. Luego optó por dejar de dormir, pero nunca lo lograba y el sueño terminaba venciéndola. Y había probado ambos métodos a la vez, ya que creía que la necesidad de alimentarse no le permitiría conciliar el sueño. Pero todo fue en vano. Durante catorce días siguió reviviendo sus pesadillas. Más bien su pesadilla, porque siempre era la misma. Y esa era la razón por la cual decidió escribirle a su primo.

Sintió el sonido de unos trotes afuera y presumió que se trataba de su marido. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta la sala con el sobre en la mano y permaneció de pie junto a la vitrina de trofeos de él.

Yami ingresó a la habitación seguido de Joey y Tristán. Avanzó hasta donde ella estaba y la besó, pero Tea estaba demasiado alterada como para reparar en delicadezas.

—Yami— dijo despegándose de su rostro —, ha llegado un sobre hace un rato.

—Ah... ¿Sí? ¿Y de quién es?

—No lo sé, aún no lo he abierto— respondió entregándoselo.

Yami lo tomó y lo abrió rápidamente, la actitud de Tea era demasiado intrigante, y la curiosidad consumía su paciencia. Sacó lo que parecía ser un telegrama de Sir. Crawford, el juez del condado. En este pedía que fuera a su despacho el día siguiente, pues tenía un asunto importante que tratar.

—Léela Yami— ordenó Tea impaciente —. ¿Qué dice?

" _Sir. Seto Kaiba;_

_Conde de Chester:_

_Me consta que hace seis años no tiene noticias de su primo, el Conde de Southampton. Lamento tener que informarle que tengo datos muy importantes sobre el destino de su Sir. Devlin, datos que le haré saber el día de mañana si acepta concurrir a mi despacho a primer hora de la tarde._

_Atte._

_Sir. P. Crawford."_

—Yami— dijo Tea de brazos cruzados, aparentemente molesta —, acabas de abrir una carta que era para mi hermano.

—Claro que no— respondió tranquilo—. Tú me diste el sobre para que lo leyera. ¿Acaso no dijiste: "Léelo, Yami"?

—Pero yo no sabía que era para él... — se detuvo mientras observaba a Joey y Tristán —. Hablando de Seto, ¿dónde se encuentra? ¿No estaba contigo y Mokuba?

—Lo estaba— dijo mientras se servía una copa de vino—. Pero se fue con el abuelo al pueblo a ver las exposiciones.

— ¿Con Salomón? Él nunca va con Salomón.

—Lo sé, pero tu hermano así se lo pidió.

—Ya... eso tiene sentido.


	2. Chapter 2

Entró un poco de luz cuando abrieron la puerta. Entonces pudo orientarse en aquel lugar. Era una celda sin ventanas, lisa y gris, con una puerta oscura de metal y una fina rendija en ella. En el techo, del lado opuesto del calabozo habían dos pequeños agujeros de donde caían gotas de agua, ya no tan caudalosamente como la noche anterior porque la lluvia había menguado.

Se aproximaron, la tomaron por los brazos y la sacaron de la celda. Volvieron a arrastrarla por aquellos angostos pasillos hacia la salida. Luego entraron en una gran sala de paredes blancas con varias sillas y algunas mesas de madera. Había mucha gente allí. Todos eran destacados habitantes de Chester. Todos estaban esperando verla entre llamas...

Los pozos que había en la calle húmeda por la reciente lluvia hacían que la carreta se tambaleara a cada rato y contribuían para que su irritación aumentara. Estaba muy fastidiado por culpa de esa reunión a la que lo habían prácticamente obligado asistir. Exacto, la tarde anterior Tea no dejaba de insistir en que debían preocuparse por Devlin. Pero... ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él lo que su estúpido primo hiciera?

La carreta se detuvo y bajó. Avanzó hacia la corte de justicia donde Crawford trabajaba y no necesitó mirar atrás para saber que Salomón lo seguía, así que paró en seco y dijo:

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la carreta. Podría no estar ahí cuando necesitemos volver.

—Sí, señor – dijo el anciano canoso y de corta estatura, y regresó apresurado al vehículo.

Seto volvió a caminar hasta el edificio y entró. Uno de los oficiales lo condujo hasta el despacho de su jefe y luego se retiró.

—Oh, joven Kaiba— dijo el hombre alto y de largo pelo blanco—, veo que ha recibido mi telegrama.

No respondió. Solamente se acercó al escritorio y permaneció de pie con sus manos sobre el respaldo del asiento.

—Tome asiento, por favor— lo invitó el Juez.

—No, gracias— dijo secamente, molesto porque Crawford parecía querer evitar ir al grano—. Tengo poco tiempo así que comienza de una vez— le espetó con leve brusquedad.

Crawford solo sonrió y luego cruzó sus manos. Apoyo su mentón sobre ellas y dijo:

—Tengo mucho para decir, Kaiba. Muchas cosas sobre la muerte de tu primo Devlin Kaiba.

— ¿Muerte? ¡Imposible!

— ¡Atrápenla!— le gritó a los oficiales que salieron corriendo fugazmente tras ella.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo; más rápido de lo que había corrido durante toda su existencia porque su libertad dependía de ello, y muy probablemente su vida también. Miró hacia ambos lados sin encontrar a dónde ir y entonces continuó avanzando. Al llegar a la esquina del edificio dobló y siguió corriendo hasta meterse entre los árboles. No sabía si la habían visto, por eso siguió andando agachada. Vio cómo los hombres avanzaban hacia la arboleda y permaneció parada tras uno hasta que se alejaron un poco más.

Salió de su escondite y corrió rumbo a una carreta que había en el camino. En ella estaba un anciano que tenía la mirada fija quién sabe dónde, pensando quién sabe en qué. Subió por la parte trasera haciendo el menor ruido posible y se ocultó bajo el asiento que estaba cubierto por una alfombra. Si no la veían posiblemente llegaría a escapar.

Minutos después Seto salió del despacho de Crawford. Se cruzó en su camino con varios oficiales que corrían con prisa como buscando a algo o alguien. Pero no les prestó atención. Y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Se encontraba mucho más fastidiado de lo que estaba cuando ingresó al edificio. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de andar hospedando a cada persona que tenía algo que ver con su familia. Maldito Devlin pensó. Ni muerto me deja en paz.

Si no fuera por su hermana jamás habría asistido a esa reunión con Crawford, y menos acompañado por Salomón. Si no fuera por su hermana hubiera sido fácil olvidar que tenía un primo llamado Devlin. Avanzó hacia el vehículo pateando cada piedra que encontraba en su camino. Si no fuera por su hermana ya habría vendido Beeston a cualquier condado vecino. A Lancaster quizás.

Cuando llegó a la carreta le dijo a Salomón que condujera de regreso al castillo.

Subió al carruaje y miró el piso que estaba cubierto con grandes manchas de barro.

—Este viejo idiota— murmuró—. De seguro se puso a dormir acá adentro y embarró todo con sus sucias botas.

Quedó paralizado un momento creyendo haber oído una risa contenida. Escuchó atentamente pero no sintió nada más. Le había parecido que alguien en la carreta reía.

—Estoy enloque... ¡Maldito viejo!— gritó mientras se tambaleó en la parte posterior del vehículo que comenzaba a andar.

Pronto ella percibió que la carreta se detenía y que el hombre que se encontraba adentro salía. Aguardo unos segundos para asegurarse de que era el momento indicado para escapar. Salió de abajo del asiento y corrió lentamente la cortina para tener la certeza de que nadie la veía. Pero no era así. Vio como dos hombres, el anciano que había visto antes y otro mucho más alto de pelo castaño venían de regreso. Bajó la cortina rápidamente y volvió a esconderse lamentando su mala suerte.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— dijo Kaiba señalando el asiento.

—No sé de qué habla, señor— dijo Salomón y luego sonrió—. Eso es el banco de la carreta.

— ¡No! La alfombra se movió.

—Seto, la alfombra está suelta y puede moverse fácilmente...— insistió.

—Sí, pero... ¡Ya deja de llamarme Seto!— gritó muy fastidiado. En menos de un segundo volvió a su postura indiferente y le dijo sin mirarlo—. Soy Señor Kaiba para ti. ¡Y ahora vete de que aquí!

El anciano obedeció y volvió a la parte delantera del vehículo no sin antes murmurar algo sobre el mal carácter del "Señor Kaiba." Si su nieto no se hubiera casado con una Kaiba él no tendría que trabajar para ellos. Pero así de injusto era su destino.

Kaiba entró en la carreta sin dejar de mirar el banco. Podía jurar que había visto la alfombra moverse. Sentir risas... ver cosas moverse... Estaba enloqueciendo. O no...

Se agachó junto al banco y levantó la alfombra.

— ¿Qué diablos...?


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos se encontraban en la sala, sentados uno frente al otro y tomando el té que Serenity recién había servido.

Yami estaba observando los resultados de los Torneos de Justa que se habían llevado a cabo en los condados más alejados de Chester. No había ningún campeón medianamente conocido pues no había enfrentado a ninguno de ellos en las anteriores ediciones del campeonato inglés, donde participaban los campeones de cada condado.

Pero lo más asombroso era que Devlin Kaiba no había ganado en Southampton. Sabía que había salido campeón desde que tenía conocimiento de su existencia, es decir, desde que se casó con Tea. Pero ese año no y eso le resultaba muy raro. Devlin había perdido su toque.

Tea se encontraba leyendo un libro que en la mañana la modista que la había visitado le trajo. Pero no le importaba lo que leía, no se podía concentrar. Su atención estaba centrada en su hermano y aquélla reunión con Crawford sobre su primo. La carta era la confirmación de su presentimiento. Algo estaba sucediendo con Devlin; algo bueno quizás... O algo malo, como ella lo había soñado.

—Devlin perdió el torneo de justa— dijo Yami captando su atención.

— ¿Perdió?— preguntó sin creerle –Eso es imposible.

—Imposible pero es. Y deja de decir imposible que me haces recordar a Kaiba.

—Soy una Kaiba— sonrió—. Esa es nuestra palabra favorita y acabas de repetirla dos veces, Yami.

—Ah, ¿sí?— dijo Yami desafiante. — Pues la palabra favorita de los Moto es...

No terminó la frase porque Joey entró en la sala corriendo seguido de Tristán. Se acercaron a Yami y luego de respirar profundamente unos instantes Joey dijo:

—El señor Kaiba regresó.

Tea se levantó de prisa y se dirigió a la puerta, intrigada. Antes de salir escuchó a su esposo decir:

—Vaya novedad.

Pero él también salió de la sala seguido de los otros dos. Afuera vieron la carreta detenerse. Seto bajó y luego descendió una muchacha de cabellos blancos. Tea se sorprendió mucho, pero aun así avanzó hasta donde su hermano se hallaba. Yami estaba inmóvil con los ojos y la boca abierta; y sus sirvientes lo imitaban.

Kaiba caminó hacia su hermana seguido del abuelo y la albina.

—Seto, ¿qué te dijo Crawford?—luego observó a la otra chica y dijo: — ¿Qué sucedió con Devlin?

—Murió— dijo secamente, encogiendo los hombros—. Lo decapitaron.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por dios!

—Y eso no es todo. Incendiaron su mansión, sus terrenos, todo lo que tenía— se detuvo al ver que su hermana no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la otra y aclaró—. Ella es Rouxx Anne, viuda de Devlin.

—Ah...— fue lo único que pudo decir Tea pasmada.

Yami se acercó a ellos y miró a la mujer durante unos segundos. Luego miró a su cuñado y le dijo:

—Ella se quedará con nosotros, ¿no es así Kaiba?

Seto solo asintió y avanzó hacia la casa no sin antes ordenarle a Salomón que preparara una habitación para la joven.

Tea junto con un inexplicablemente molesto Salomón llevaron a Rouxx Anne hasta la habitación. No era un dormitorio muy grande, pero estaba bien ordenado. Aparte de la cama había dos mesitas de luz, una a cada lado, un ropero y un piano enfrente. Lo que a la albina más le gustó fue que tuviera una ventana de gran tamaño.

—Esta habitación era de mi cuñada— dijo Tea—, antes de casarse, claro.

—Es muy bonita— fue lo que se limitó a decir. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y además tenía miedo de hablar y arruinar todo.

—En el ropero está su ropa. Puedes usarla, la tuya perdió su vida útil, ¿no crees?

—Oh, si...— dijo mirando su vestido blanco, ahora marrón por el barro de la celda. —Gracias.

— ¿Cómo es que te encuentras en esas condiciones?—preguntó Tea.

—Eh... bueno. Me asaltaron cuando venía hacia acá—dijo recordando lo que Kaiba le había recomendado decir cuando tuvo esa idea de hacerla pasar por otra persona. Aún no sabía por qué, pero estaba claro que no lo hacía por ella en realidad.

— ¡Oh, qué horrible!

—Será mejor que dejemos a la joven descansar, Tea— dijo Salomón procurando que no hubieran más preguntas que pudieran confundirla y hacer que el extraño plan del "señor Kaiba" se estropeara.

—Sí, tienes razón— dijo y miró a Rouxx Anne—. Sí necesitas algo solo pídemelo, esta es tu casa.

Ella asintió y los otros dos salieron de la habitación.

Ambos cabalgaban por el bosque de Chester, como todas las mañanas acostumbraban, aunque esta vez habían tenido que postergarlo. Por suerte para Seto no los acompañaba la fastidiosa presencia de Yami y su abuelo. Y él se alegraba mucho de esa situación. Ya tenía demasiado con tener que soportar a los Moto en su casa, y solo porque su hermana tenía el peor de los gustos. Solo ella era capaz de casarse con un Barón de una familia en decadencia, por así decirlo. Aún no descubría de donde su cuñado había sacado tal título. Dudaba mucho de su nobleza.

—Cuando crezca quiero ser un campeón de Justas, como lo es Yami— escuchó decir a su hermano.

—Vaya metas las tuyas, Mokuba.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cuáles se suponen que deben ser mis metas?

—Pues...— no terminó la frase porque en su camino se cruzó un caballo salvaje negro y de ojos... verdes. ¿Ojos verdes?

El caballo de Kaiba levantó sus patas delanteras y Seto cayó al suelo abruptamente, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el animal.

Mokuba se bajó y se acercó a su hermano que intentaba levantarse. Se había golpeado la cabeza y la espalda contra una roca y le dolía demasiado. El menor intentó ayudarlo pero ni bien se inclinó hacia delante sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

—Parece que te golpeaste con una piedra enorme, Seto.

—Mataré a ese caballo— dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en la roca para levantarse de una vez por todas. Pero inmediatamente sintió la humedad de aquél objeto y retiró su mano. La vio y se quedó paralizado: estaba llena de sangre.

—Seto, estás sangrando—dijo Mokuba—. Quédate aquí que yo iré por ayuda.

—No es necesario Mokuba. Puedo pararme, es solo un corte— aunque ponerse de pie le llevó tres intentos, y al lograrlo se tambaleó. Mokuba acudió a su lado y lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

Seto miró alrededor pero no había rastro del animal; se había esfumado ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Salomón salió del castillo para ir en busca del correo al pueblo. Rex se encargaba de entregar telegramas a domicilio, pero cualquier tipo de encomienda diferente debía ser retirado en la casa de su abuela.

Estaba muy preocupado por la muchacha que esa mañana habían encontrado y que ahora se hospedaba con ellos. Si bien no podía asegurar los motivos por los que Kaiba había decidido ayudarla, tenía algunas sospechas de lo que podía estar pasando. Ojalá esa chica no fuera una ratera, aunque recordaba lo que había ocurrido y lo dudaba.

Kaiba entró en la carreta sin dejar de mirar el banco. Podía jurar que había visto la alfombra moverse. Sentir risas... ver cosas moverse... Estaba enloqueciendo. O no...

Se agachó junto al banco y levantó la alfombra.

— ¿Qué diablos...?

El grito de Kaiba provocó que Salomón detuviera la carreta de golpe y logró así que Seto se golpeara la frente contra el borde del asiento. El anciano bajó del carruaje y corrió la cortina para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Se encontró con el castaño recostado contra la pared y sobándose la frente. Pero fue empujado por una chica de blanco pelo largo que pretendía salir corriendo de la carreta. A pesar de su edad, Salomón tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para tomarla de la muñeca con mucha fuerza e impedir que escapara.

—Parece que tenías razón y no estabas delirando, Seto.

—Señor Kaiba dirás— advirtió mientras bajaba, acomodando su cerquillo. Lo que no me explico es como pudo entrar sin que lo notaras, cuando te pedí que te quedaras a vigilar.

Bien, esa era una indirecta muy directa. ¿Pero qué pretendía? O era chofer o era empleado de seguridad. Ambas a la vez ni soñarlo. Ya le enseñaría a ese muchacho a tener respeto por los caballeros de experiencia como él.

Miró al piso y dijo:

—Lo siento, Señor Kaiba.

—Olvídalo— fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Seto miró a la chica, obviamente aguardando una explicación—. ¿Tú qué hacías escondida ahí?

—Yo...

—Seto, está claro que se subió cuando te reuniste con Crawford. Si se esconde es porque está huyendo de la justicia. Yo mismo noté que los oficiales estaban buscando a alguien desesperadamente. Debe ser una delincuente.

— ¡No es cierto!— gritó la joven tratando de soltarse.

—Yo te creo— le dijo Kaiba.

—Ah, ¿sí?— preguntó Salomón con los ojos entrecerrados y acercando su cara a Kaiba. Estaba enojado. ¿Acaso la palabra de esa chica valía más que la suya?

—Por supuesto— Seto sonrió provocándolo. Pero volvió a centrarse en ella—. Pero para ayudarte necesitamos saber la verdad— la miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de que confiara en él. Ella asintió y él prosiguió—. Dinos si estabas huyendo de la justicia.

Volvió a asentir y eso desató la ira de Salomón.

—Te lo dije, Kaiba— se veía totalmente fuera de control, demasiado enfadado—. ¡Lo único que haremos por ti es devolverte a la celda de la que escapaste!

—De acuerdo...—dijo Kaiba rascándose la cabeza. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida; ¿acaso Kaiba no había dicho que iba a ayudarla? —...creo que ya sé cómo ayudarte.

— ¡¿Qué ya sabes qué?!

Bien, así estaban las cosas. Seto debía tener algo contra Crawford. Siempre terminaba metido en problemas donde este estaba involucrado.

Llegó a la casa de correos y entró. Donna, la mujer que la atendía tenía unos cincuenta años, aparte de un pelo rubia que aún conservaba su brillo a pesar del paso del tiempo. Sus ojos celestes se agrandaron al ver al señor Mouto entrar en la casa y sonrió.

—Señor Salomón, buenos días.

— ¿Cómo está, Donna? Vine por el correo... ¿Hay algo para nosotros?

—Creo que sí... Déjeme ver...— se fue hacia un mueble de muchos cajones y abrió uno donde estaba la inscripción Kaiba/Mouto. Sacó dos sobres y regresó al mostrador— Hay uno para su nieto que llegó esta mañana y otro para el Conde Kaiba que trajeron ayer.

—Veamos— dijo tomándolos y revisándolos, quería ver si alguno era de Roux Anne, la verdadera. Y estaba en lo cierto, esa mujer le había mandado un telegrama a Kaiba. Tenía que leerlo... Aunque Donna fuera testigo.

— ¿Va a abrirlo usted?— preguntó ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo que hacerlo— replicó Salomón rompiendo el sobre. Lo leyó y dijo:

—No puede ser...

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada— dijo Salomón guardando la correspondencia en el bolsillo del gabán—. Donna, si preguntan cuando llegaron esos telegramas diga que los enviaron hoy, por favor.

—De acuerdo pero...

No pudo decir más nada. El anciano había salido de la tienda rápidamente. Subió a la carreta y condujo a toda velocidad.

Seto estaba muy alterado y no era por el fuerte dolor de la herida en su espalda ni por el mareo que le provocaba el golpe en la cabeza. ¿De dónde diablos había salido ese animal? Conocía muy bien a todos los caballos que había en su establo, y ese no le pertenecía. Además, por el conocimiento que tenía de zoología, que era básico, sabía que los caballos no tenían ojos verdes, celestes o azules.

No sabía de quién era ese animal, pero encontraría al dueño y se desharía de ambos.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa. Y eso era bueno, aún tenía otros problemas que resolver.

Joey entró en la sala corriendo, seguido de Tristán y Tea sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Era la segunda vez en el día que entraban de esa forma y por los antecedentes— no solo de ese día, sino de otros también— no era una buena señal.

— ¿Y ahora qué sucede?— preguntó Yami bastante alterado también.

—El señor Kaiba regresó y...

—Joey: — dijo Yami con voz fuerte y dura, claramente molesto — no tienes por qué entrar así cada vez que Kaiba regrese a la casa. De lo contrario, puedes hacer tus maletas para largarte de aquí. Lo mismo va para ti, Tristán.

— ¡Pero el señor Kaiba está herido!— gritó Tristán desesperado.

— ¿Qué?

Tea salió del castillo corriendo. Al llegar afuera vio cómo su hermano menor ayudaba a Seto a bajar del caballo. Siguió avanzando y al llegar lo tomó del brazo para darle apoyo. Percibió rápidamente que toda su espalda estaba manchada de sangre.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Seto?— interrogó mientras Tristán y Joey se paraban a su lado.

—Nada, solo me caí del caballo.


	5. Chapter 5

Salomón iba al volante de la carreta. Por los movimientos de su cuerpo parecía querer aumentar la velocidad a la que viajaba empujando con este hacia delante. No podía tardar mucho más. Necesitaba llegar rápido; no llevaba buenas noticias para Kaiba, y la situación podía transformarse en un problema que involucrara a su nieto.

¿Valía la pena renunciar a la paz que la familia llevaba desde hacía años solo por ayudar a esa chica que muy probablemente era una delincuente?

 _Ni bien vea al "Señor Kaiba" le exigiré que me diga los motivos verdaderos_ por los que decidió hacer esta locura... ¡Y más le valdrá que sean convincentes!

Salomón no podía dejar de pensar que la idea de fingir que esa joven era Roux Anne no era más que un capricho de Seto. Había meditado mucho al respecto, y lo cierto es que no había concluido ningún otro motivo por el cual lo hiciera. Tampoco es que Kaiba resultara una persona fácilmente comprensible.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo dejó la carreta al cuidado de Tristán, quien planeaba regresar los caballos de Seto y Mokuba al establo. Salomón corrió hacia la puerta dejando al joven de cabello castaño con la palabra en la boca. Tristán quería contarle algo, pero nada podía ser más importante.

Al entrar en la sala a gran velocidad hizo que Serenity se asustara y tirara al piso el valioso jarrón que estaba limpiando. La chica dio un grito y comenzó a sollozar, su sueldo nunca alcanzaría para pagar eso.

Yami y Tea salieron de la habitación de Kaiba seguidos por un hombre de pelo negro corto y ojos azules vestido de verde oscuro. Salomón lo reconoció. Era Shaadi, el médico del condado. Lo que no entendía era qué podía estar haciendo allí...

—Abuelo—dijo Yami—. Has regresado...

— ¿Qué hace Shaadi aquí?

—Buenos días, Señor Moto— dijo el médico con su habitual expresión tranquila, la única que sus clientes conocían. Jamás lo habían visto reír y jamás lo habían visto enojarse.

—Él vino porque...—Tea no pudo terminar de contarle la razón de su visita porque Yami la interrumpió, curioso.

—Abuelo, ¿te dieron algo para mí en el correo?— se acercó al anciano con los ojos clavados en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

—Ten— dijo Salomón entregándole el telegrama que le correspondía. Luego agregó—. Tengo uno para Kaiba... ¿Dónde está?

—Está descansando— respondió su nieto mientras leía el mensaje. Era del herrero, ya había confeccionado su nueva armadura para el torneo próximo y lo invitaba a ir a verla.

— ¿Dónde?

—En la herrería, por el camino Enrique II, abuelo. Queda junto a la...

— ¿Seto está descansando en una herrería?— preguntó el abuelo irritado.

Yami lo miró confundido; ya ni sabían de qué estaban hablando.

—Está en su cuarto abuelo— respondió Tea por su esposo.

— ¡Llámalo! Tengo que entregárselo urgente aparte de hablar con él.

—Pero...él está descansando, Señor Moto— dijo la mujer de pelo castaño completamente estupefacta—. No podemos molestarlo porque hoy...

—Pues iré yo— decidió. Si ellos tenían miedo del pésimo carácter del condecito, él no. Además, lo que tenía que contarle era sumamente importante. Avanzó hacia la puerta del escritorio pero Yami se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole el paso—. Yami, tengo que hablar con Kaiba, es algo urgente.

—Abuelo, Tea ya dijo que no puedes. Él está descansando ya que...

— ¡Es algo muy urgente!— gritó desesperado. ¿Acaso eran sordos o tontos?

—Bien, entiendo— dijo Yami cruzando los brazos y rascándose la barbilla—. Déjame ver ese telegrama. Yo me encargaré de lo que sea. No podemos molestar a Kaiba ahora, abuelo— y extendió su mano para que le entregara el recado.

Salomón retrocedió dos pasos dudando. Quizás era mejor contarle toda la verdad a su nieto para que pusiera a Kaiba en su lugar... _No, mejor no. No quiero quedarme sin familia._

—No puedo mostrártelo, Yami. Trata algo confidencial de lo que tengo que hablar con Kaiba personalmente.

—Abuelo, si es confidencial: ¿cómo diablos tú lo sabes?

Desde la sala se escuchaban varios gritos aturdidores que le impedían descansar. No prestaba atención a lo que decían, pero los hubiera oído hasta un sordo, de eso estaba seguro.

Supuso que ya era la hora de la cena, entre las siete y las ocho. Entonces recordó que esa era la hora a la que el señor Mouto regresaba del pueblo con el correo casi todos los días. Tal vez la viuda de Devlin había enviado un telegrama indicando cuándo llegaría.

Aún no tenía muy claro qué haría entonces, pero era consiente de que la aparición de la muchacha de cabello blanco y ojos azules había complicado las cosas. Su idea de ayudarla dificultaba la situación. Él mismo se había metido en un problema que podía resultar muy serio.

No es que Seto Kaiba fuera la clase de persona dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera. Podría decirse que, sin contar a sus hermanos, raramente ayudaba a los demás. Incluso ni él mismo podría recordar lo último que hizo por alguien más.

Esto era insólito. En el preciso momento en que vio a aquella mujer sintió algo diferente y extraño. Entonces, no ahora, tuvo la sensación de que en ella podía encontrar algo importante: respuestas, aunque no sabía de qué.

Porque eso fue exactamente lo qué sintió, nada más. Sin embargo, rememoraba la situación y pensaba que era lo más ilógico y absurdo que se puede sentir. ¿Cómo puedes tener la certeza de que alguien a quién no conoces tiene la respuesta a algo que tampoco conoces?

_Tonterías._

Aunque ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tenía que tomar medidas con lo que podía suceder. El pasado no se podía cambiar... Y tampoco tenía interés en hacerlo, aunque aún no pudiera admitírselo a sí mismo.

Lo que tenía que averiguar era por qué aquella chica estaba huyendo de las autoridades. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué había hecho?

_No parece una delincuente._

Seto se consideraba capaz de reconocer delincuentes. Vamos, por algo no soportaba a Crawford.

—Tendré que preguntarle—murmuró mientras se levantaba.

—Si no hablo con Kaiba ahora mismo— dijo el anciano controlando su ira— lo lamentarás mucho, Yami.

—Pero abuelo... Seto está...

—Detrás de ti—culminó el aludido.

—Kaiba, llegó la carta que estabas esperando— dijo Salomón.

Seto lo miró y dedujo que las noticias debían ser malas para que estuviera tan alterado. Asintió y dijo:

—Vamos al escritorio...

—Kaiba, tú tienes que descansar— interrumpió Shaadi sereno.

—Dime, doctor—dijo Kaiba acercándose—: ¿ya te pagaron la visita?— luego de que Shaadi asintiera, Seto le estrechó la mano y lo acompañó (más bien lo empujó) hasta la salida.

— Vamos— dijo volviéndose a Salomón y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio. Pero se detuvo al ver a la empleada y dijo—. Ya deja de llorar y limpia eso de una vez, Serenity. No es para tanto, era solo un horrendo jarrón que le regalaron a Tea el día de su boda. No te lo vamos a cobrar... Es más, habría que darte un aumento por librarnos de algo de tan pésimo gusto— rió.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi jarrón!


	6. Chapter 6

Tea subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Rouxx Anne. Era la hora de cenar y no había visto a esa mujer desde el mediodía. Podía estar descansando, ella misma le había comentado lo mal que la había pasado camino a Cheshire y seguramente debía estar agotada. Lo mejor iba a ser que le subiera la comida al cuarto; eso iba a proponerle.

Abrió la puerta y miró toda la habitación de un lado a otro. El dormitorio se encontraba completamente vacío, como había estado hasta ese mediodía. Tan inerte como se mostraban esa y otras habitaciones desde que su cuñada había muerto, tan fría como su hermano.

Quizás no le agradó este cuarto... Yo tampoco hubiera aceptado quedarme aquí. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se lo ofrecí se dijo mientras se disponía a buscarla en otro lugar del castillo. Pero al darse vuelta sintió el fuerte viento nocturno impactar en su espalda. Miró hacia atrás y comprobó que la ventana estaba abierta.

_Soy una tonta. Debe estar en el baño. Si no estuviera usando la habitación no dejaría la ventana abierta._

Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala y se detuvo al final frunciendo el ceño. Su maduro esposo trataba de escuchar la conversación que Seto y el abuelo tenían. Como Yami miraba hacia otro lado no vio cuando ella se acercó por atrás pero sí escuchó sus pasos.

—Serenity— susurró creyendo que se trataba de su empleada que también se hallaba en la sala—, tráeme un vaso de vidrio... Así no logro entender nada.

La chica miró a la joven Kaiba sin saber si tenía que obedecer o no. Tea asintió y ella se fue a buscar el vaso. Regresó al instante. Yami seguía en la misma ubicación y su esposa también. Le iba a dar el vaso al señor Moto pero su jefa se lo sacó de las manos.

—Aquí tienes el vaso, Yami— susurró divertida.

Él se dio vuelta de un salto y se quedó observándola con los ojos y la boca abiertos sorprendido de que lo hubiera hallado con las manos en la masa. Eso era realmente embarazoso.

—Tea...— dijo sin poder librarse de su asombro aún.

—No te voy a preguntar lo que haces porque está bastante claro. ¡Pero deja de actuar como una anciana chusma!

—No es eso— dijo Yami nervioso a la vez que sonreía y se rascaba la nuca. Luego la tomó por los hombros y con una seria expresión le dijo—. Pero el abuelo y Kaiba están tratando un asunto confidencial— acercó su cara a la de ella y con los ojos enormes le preguntó—. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

—Que no te involucra a ti— le increpó Tea.

Yami la soltó negando con la cabeza.

—Kaiba siempre hace planes siniestros y si mi abuelo está involucrado, eso quiere decir que corre peligro. Por eso este asunto me concierne a mí también. ¡No permitiré que tu hermano se abuse de mi pobre abuelo!

—Estás exagerando— le dijo ella mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia el sillón. Se sentó y lo miró sonriente—. Actúas como una anciana chusma. Pero bueno, escucha si quieres... Solamente comprobarás que haces suposiciones ridículas.

Yami se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Como tú digas— y volvió a colocar su oreja contra la puerta.

Se asomó a la ventana y vio al anciano y a Kaiba en la habitación. Podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían y eso era bueno: realmente le interesaba esa conversación porque seguramente se enteraría del motivo por el que aquel hombre, que ahora sabía era uno de los Condes de Chester, quería retenerla en el castillo. Ella nunca había creído que la iba a ayudar en la forma que ella necesitaba; conocía muy bien la clase de personas que vivían en Cheshire y tenía claro que nadie la auxiliaría a no ser que necesitara de ella, como era el caso.

—Dice que llega en dos días— dijo el joven dueño del castillo tomando asiento y posando sus ojos en el techo. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquella mujer llegara tan pronto. Pensaba que tendría por lo menos una semana en la que podía elaborar un buen plan para deshacerse de ella. Pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó Salomón recostándose en el escritorio.

—No lo sé.

—Tienes que librarte de la chica, Seto. No hace más que traerte problemas y complicar las cosas.

Kaiba se frotó la barbilla pensativo y Salomón creyó que estaba considerando su propuesta. Sería muy tonto si no lo hacía.

—Te he dicho que no me llames Seto...

— ¡Esto es algo importante!— gritó Salomón furioso—. No es solo un problema tuyo, nos involucra a todos. Así que deja de preocuparte por nimiedades y encuéntrale una solución a esto... por favor— agregó al percatarse de las mutaciones que el rostro del joven conde sufrió durante su sermón: sorprendido, irritado, psicópata, asesino y ahora lucía una que era la mezcla de todas las anteriores.

—No vuelvas a hablarme así— amenazó.

Hubo unos instantes donde Kaiba se limitó a pensar en un plan para que la llegada de Roux Anne fuera postergada.

— ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad a Yami y a Tea y contratas a esa chica como sirvienta?— sugirió el señor Moto.

Seto lo miró de hito en hito asintiendo. Esa era una buena solución si Rouxx fuera una persona agradable a la que quisiera hospedar en su castillo. Pero la mujer era una víbora, y con ella su familia corría peligro. Crawford había recibido un telegrama suyo donde contaba que la muerte de su esposo había sido a manos de los campesinos que no estaban contentos por el trato recibido. El juez podía haberse creído ese cuento fácilmente, pero él conocía a esa mujer y estaba convencido de que en la versión original de los hechos ella era quien jugaba el papel de los campesinos.

—Sería una buena opción si eso no me obligara a tener que hospedar a Roux Anne aquí. No es eso lo que yo quiero.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya te convenciste de que esa chica es Roux Anne?

—No— rió el conde—. Ella no es una serpiente chupa sangre como esa mujer.

—Claro— dijo Salomón haciendo un gesto con las manos, eso era el colmo—. Es una delincuente que está prófuga y quién sabe si es una ratera o una criminal...

—Ella no es una criminal.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso, es incapaz de matar a una hormiga.

— ¿No será que son otros los motivos por los que la ayudas?—preguntó el anciano. Al ver que Kaiba lo miraba confundido agregó— No es una joven fea...

Una carcajada resonó en el escritorio. ¿Qué acaso Salomón estaba loco?

—Jamás me interesaría en una pordiosera de esa forma. Solo...

Bien, hasta ahí había llegado su interés por ese estúpido diálogo.

¿Pordiosera? Ella era más rica que cualquiera de las personas que vivían en ese castillo. Su riqueza no consistía en dinero, sino otras cosas que harían feliz a cualquiera que las poseyera. Claro, no se podían ver ni tocar, solo sentir. Y a los sentimientos no se les podía poner precio, no se los podía negociar. Por eso mismo, los habitantes de aquel condado ya no recordaban su existencia.

Pero de acuerdo, la pordiosera no iba a molestar más. No necesitaba su supuesta ayuda, mientras que Kaiba si necesitaba de ella porque no podía dar marcha atrás a sus planes. Por desgracia para el Conde, ella no iba ocupar mucho más el lugar de Roux Anne.

Kaiba abrió la puerta del escritorio y se encontró con Yami agachado y con un vaso pegado en la oreja.

— ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó.

—Eh... Vine a avisarte que ya vamos a cenar— respondió Yami nervioso.

Seto miró a Salomón y le dijo:

—Se nota que es tu nieto: siempre metiéndose en la que no se importa— luego miró su cuñado y dijo—. No estabas escuchando nuestra conversación... ¿o sí?

— ¡Claro que no!— gritó el joven Barón aparentemente ofendido— No me importa lo que hables con mi abuelo, Kaiba.

—Claro— Seto se fue al comedor y cuando ya estaba bien lejos Yami aprovechó a ocasión.

— ¿Dé qué hablaban abuelo? ¿Kaiba quiere matar a Rouxx Anne?

Salomón se rió y fue a dónde los demás estaban seguido de su curioso nieto.

Tea y Serenity ponían la mesa mientras la primera hablaba con su hermano.

—Debe estar en su habitación y creo que no bajará a comer.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque hoy subí a su cuarto a preguntarle si quería que le subiera la comida, ya que creí que estaría descansando.

— ¿Y te dijo que sí?

— ¡Uy, Seto! No me dijo nada porque no estaba en su cuarto, ¿OK?

— ¿Y dónde estaba entonces?

—No lo sé... En el baño quizás. Pero iba a regresar a la habitación pronto ya que tenía la ventana abierta y...

— ¿La ventana abierta?— preguntó Kaiba. No se habría escapado... ¿o sí?

—Oye— dijo Tea bastante molesta—. Si tanto interés tienes en saber, ¿por qué no vas y le llevas su cena, hermanito?

—Eso haré. ¿En que habitación está?

—Bueno...

Tea comenzaba a creer que se había equivocado al elegir la habitación. En el momento no se había imaginado la reacción que Seto podía tener cuando lo supiera, pero ya no dudaba que no sería buena.

Kaiba, percatándose del silencio de su hermana, de los nervios de su hermana y del simple hecho de que no lo miraba a la cara, comprendió enseguida cuál era la respuesta a su pregunta. Y aunque estaba enojado, era una de sus virtudes controlar sus impulsos. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir con Tea.

—Ya hablaremos de esto— dijo Seto saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la sala para subir las escaleras. Esa mujer no se podía ir, Crawford debía estar buscándola.

— ¡Hey, Seto! Te olvidas del plato— le avisó su hermano menor.

Kaiba se detuvo al inicio de la escalera murmurando algunas cosas desagradables. Regresó al comedor y se llevó el plato que Mokuba sostenía muy sonriente, todo esto en menos de diez segundos. Volvió a subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su difunta esposa.

Era cierto, la habitación estaba vacía y la ventana estaba abierta. Se acercó a esta y corrió la cortina. Estaba claro que se había fugado.

_Ah, no... No te vas a ir._

Dejó el plato sobre la mesa de luz y se deslizó hacia fuera por la ventana, como cuando era niño y competía con su primo por ver quién llegaba primero al piso. Claro, en esos tiempos él no tenía una dolorosa y grave herida en su espalda, pero no le quedaba otra. Si salía por la puerta principal seguramente levantaría sospechas.

Llegar abajo no le costó tanto como él suponía, a pesar de los años no había perdido la habilidad. Saltó de la pared y miró alrededor. El castillo estaba rodeado de un hermoso jardín y atrás estaban los campos, luego el bosque y por último los montes. No iba a ser fácil saber por dónde empezar a buscar.

Si yo estuviera huyendo... ¿dónde me escondería? pensó. De todos modos, ¿estaría escondiéndose? Luego de unos segundos de meditación, sus ojos se avivaron. ¡El establo!

Hacia allí comenzó a caminar, si no se encontraba ahí seguramente se había adentrado en el bosque. Y siendo así, era una actitud muy valiente de su parte.

Cuando no estaba a más de diez pasos del establo se detuvo al escuchar un ruido extraño que provenía del bosque, a su izquierda. Era como gruñidos de canes...

 _No tenemos perro_ se dijo volteándose para observar los árboles. Estaba muy oscuro como para ver algo. Lo único que pudo distinguir fue la silueta de un ser que se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia él, era de tamaño mediano, negro o quizás la oscuridad de la noche lo hacía verse así, y sus ojos verdes brillaban resaltando. Un momento... ¿ojos verdes? ¿No los había visto ya?

El animal se abalanzó sobre él arrojándolo al piso y lo amenazaba luciendo sus afilados colmillos.

— ¡Seto! ¡No!


	7. Chapter 7

El animal resultó ser un extraño ejemplar de lobo, su tamaño era mayor al de un perro y sus colmillos más atemorizantes. Pero a pesar de lo muy extraño que fuera su aspecto, su repentina aparición y algunas raras coincidencias, Seto no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso. Había otros asuntos prioritarios, como evitar que el amistoso primo lejano de los perros lo mordiera y, si era posible, quitárselo de encima.

Lo primero que el lobo hizo fue abalanzarse sobre su rostro y para que no le desfigurara la cara Seto automáticamente cruzó los brazos sobre la misma. Por eso mismo no se salvó de unas cuantas heridas en ellos.

Al ver cómo el animal lo atacaba, la chica de cabellos blancos que acababa de salir del establo miró alrededor buscando algo con qué ayudar. Detrás de ella, en un rincón, se encontraban unas herramientas de arado amontonadas. Alguna de ellas podía servir así que se acercó corriendo, tomó un objeto largo con cuatro puntas en la parte inferior y regreso hacia donde el lobo estaba. Colocó los picos del objeto sobre la cabeza del animal y respiró profundamente antes de empujar hacia abajo para incrustarlos en la bestia. Pero justo en ese instante, para desgracia de Kaiba, él deslizó a un lado la cabeza del lobo que estaba a punto de morder su cara y eso provocó que lo que estuviera bajo las puntas de la herramienta fuera su brazo izquierdo...

— ¡Ay!

—Lo siento— le dijo la supuesta Roux Anne desclavando el rastrillo del brazo de Kaiba. Ella no tenía la culpa, solo trataba de ayudarlo.

El extraño mamífero se quitó de encima de Kaiba y amenazó a la mujer luciendo sus afilados caninos. Sus colmillos podían ser aterradores, pero ella tenía un arma y estaba dispuesta a usarla aunque ese animal fuera un ejemplar único en su especie.

Cuando el lobo se acercó para saltarle encima, la joven cerró los ojos y le incrustó los filos de la herramienta en el pecho. El animal dio un alarido aterrorizador, escalofriante y tanto esa mujer de cabello blanco como Kaiba podían jurar que había algo de humano en él.

El pobre lobo huyó corriendo, sin dejar de aullar, y se perdió entre los árboles. Pero la muchacha no dejó de observar el lugar por donde se había marchado con el ceño fruncido. Había algo extraño en ese lobo, no había sangrado cuando lo hirió con el rastrillo...

Luego su atención regresó a Kaiba. Él sí tenía sangre en su brazo izquierdo. Se agachó a su lado y dijo:

—Quédate aquí, yo iré a buscar ayuda— y se paró para largarse.

Seto abrió los ojos alarmado. ¿Se iba a alejar y dejarlo solo a merced de cualquier otro animal que viniera a atacarlo? Ah, no. Él no se iba a quedar allí.

—Espera— dijo mientras trataba de levantarse pero al apoyar el brazo en el piso se dio cuenta de que no lo sentía. Además le dolía la espalda, su cabeza y su otro brazo. Ella ya estaba muy lejos y aunque gritara su nombre no lo iba a escuchar. Y tampoco sabía su nombre.

—Tendré que preguntárselo— murmuró.

Bien, esperar ayuda iba a ser menos doloroso pero bastante inquietante.

—No puedo creer lo que dices—Yami estaba asombrado ante el relato de Mokuba—. No sabía que los había de ese tipo.

—Yo tampoco. Es más, yo no lo vi bien pero Seto sí. Él me lo dijo.

—Es increíble...

—Bueno, yo me retiro a mi cuarto; tengo mucho sueño y estoy exhausta— Tea se levantó y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación. Yami no dejaba de observarla a la vez que reflexionaba sobre su actitud. Cuando ella entró en la recamara dio un portazo en la puerta y enseguida se abrió la del cuarto que estaba tres entradas después. Roux Anne salió corriendo y con esa velocidad bajó las escaleras, se paró junto a la mesa de cara a todos los que allí estaban sentados esperando a que informara el motivo de su agitación y dijo:

—Seto está herido. Un lobo lo atacó, lo acabo de ver por la ventana.

— ¿Dónde?— dijo Mokuba que se paró inmediatamente y se acercó a ella, reaccionando mucho más rápido que Yami.

—Afuera, cerca del establo.

El menor de los Condes de Chester salió corriendo del castillo seguido por la joven y por Yami unos pasos atrás aún desconcertado. ¿Qué hacía Kaiba cerca del establo cuando había ido a llevarle la comida a Roux Anne a la habitación? Además, él no lo había visto salir; si hubiera usado la puerta habría pasado ante el comedor. ¿Había salido por la ventana o había una puerta secreta que él no conocía?

—No me explico por qué salió cuando el doctor dijo que no podía— Mokuba ya estaba a unos metros de su hermano. Al llegar a su lado se le abalanzó encima abrazándolo pero Seto no se movió, ni habló, ni pestañó y tenía ciertas dudas de que hubiera respirado—. ¡Seto reacciona!— gritó tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo, las lagrimas estaban a punto de resbalar por su mejilla.

Kaiba frunció el ceño, abrió uno de sus ojos y dijo:

—Si crees que no es doloroso puedo hacerte lo mismo para que te des cuenta de lo equivocado que estás.

— ¡Estás vivo!— dijo el muchacho abrazándolo de nuevo e ignorando los conocidos sarcasmos de su hermano. Luego le preguntó— ¿Por qué no reaccionabas?

_Porque estaba en medio de una profunda meditación para ignorar el miedo que tenía al estar servido en bandeja de plata a las fauces de cualquier animal salvaje._

—Estaba durmiendo— dijo poniendo en blanco los ojos.

— ¿Y esos agujeros en tu brazo? ¿Tan grandes eran los colmillos de ese lobo?— Mokuba miró el piso y se sorprendió, se levantó y se paró junto al rastrillo observándolo—. ¿Qué hace esta herramienta aquí?— se agachó y tanto sus ojos como su boca se abrieron excesivamente— ¡Tiene sangre! Seto, ¿no te hirieron con esto?— y sin esperar a que su hermano respondiera dedujo— ¡Entonces fue una persona la que te hirió de esa forma!

Roux Anne se volteó a un lado mientras miraba el cielo ya bastante oscuro; Seto se quedó sin respuesta ante la sorprendente capacidad de deducción de su hermano y Yami solamente asintió, concordaba completamente con Mokuba. Miró a Kaiba para ver su explicación pero el adorable conde no reaccionaba y eso era bastante fastidiante. Cuando su exasperación fue máxima e incontenible se acercó al de cabellos castaños y lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa.

— ¿Alguien te robó? ¿Entró un intruso y te atacó? ¿Había alguien en el cuarto de Roux Anne que huyó por la ventana, lo viste cuando fuiste a dejar el plato y lo seguiste hasta aquí pero al alcanzarlo te hirió con esa cosa, SETO? ¡Habla de una vez!

Si Seto no tuviera algunos problemas para mover los brazos Yami ya se hubiera ganado un buen golpe en la boca, a ver si la cerraba de una vez. Pero no podía hacerlo, lamentablemente estaba indefenso ante su insoportable cuñado y eso era humillante.

—No sé... Estoy confundido...

—Así que tú dejaste ese plato en mi cuarto— interrumpió Rouxx Anne. Miró al joven Moto y le dijo—. Yo vi un lobo atacándolo, quizás lo hirió una persona cuando salí de la habitación a buscarlos. Lo mejor será llevarlo a dentro.

—Sí, vamos Kaiba. Adentro explicarás todo. Le diré a Joey que vaya por el doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

El joven Mokuba se encontraba en la sala sentado en uno de los sillones situados de frente a la puerta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrada principal, quería que el médico llegara pronto y atendiera a su hermano de una buena vez.

Serenity se había quedado parada junto a la escalera simulando limpiar algunos adornos. Pero en realidad pensaba en cómo ayudar al chico para que no estuviera tan nervioso. Sin embargo, ella no era la más indicada ya que era víctima de la preocupación también. Si ese animal que había atacado al Señor Kaiba estaba cerca su hermano corría peligro también porque había ido a buscar al doctor a su propia casa.

La puerta se abrió y Joey ingresó corriendo. Atravesó la sala a gran velocidad rumbo a la habitación de Kaiba y sin siquiera mirar atrás dijo, agitado por la carrera:

—Sígame por aquí.

Mokuba y Serenity lo observaron. Cuando ya no lo podían ver más voltearon sus miradas hacia la puerta pero nadie lo venía siguiendo y eso era extraño.

El muchacho caminó hacia la entrada para confirmar si en realidad alguien venía o no. A mitad del camino que conducía al castillo se encontraba Shaadi acercándose lentamente, con suma tranquilidad como si Seto tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarlo. Entre paso y paso se tomaba unos segundos para apreciar el cielo, el jardín, el suelo, el castillo, sus manos...

—Es un tonto— dijo Mokuba antes de morderse el labio y negar con la cabeza.

Como Serenity no entendió el comentario se acercó a la puerta y observó la razón de su enfado. El médico del condado era un hombre que gozaba de buena salud en todos los aspectos y se preocupaba por disfrutarla instante tras instante como si fuera el último. Sin embargo, en circunstancias como esa en donde urgía que su llegada fuera inmediata esa habitual lentitud podía interpretarse como una tomadura de pelo.

—¿Dónde está Shaadi?

Yami estaba detrás de ellos y observaba el camino. Al ver que el doctor se acercaba pasó entre ambos jóvenes y caminó hacia él.

Cuando solo los separaba unos metros dijo:

—¡Apúrate Shaadi! Seto está haciendo un escándalo insoportable.

Shaadi se detuvo frente a él, lo miró y alzó su ceja un poco sorprendido. No era muy sencillo imaginar a Kaiba haciendo berrinches. Eso quedaba para Mokuba... o para Yami también.

—Vamos a verlo— dijo a la vez que su ceja descendía a su lugar habitual.

Al llegar a la entrada Mokuba y Serenity salieron hacia el cuarto de Kaiba y los otros dos lo siguieron.

Seto estaba sentado al borde de la cama y pateaba la pared con sus piernas turnadamente. Roux Anne observaba un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared. Ni bien ella había ingresado en esa habitación aquella pintura llamó su atención. Había algunas extrañas coincidencias...

—Aquí está Shaadi— dijo Yami entrando tras Mokuba y Serenity que se pararon junto a Salomón, quien estaba en la pieza también. Su nieto permaneció junto a la puerta—. Menos mal que llegó pronto ya que él es el único capacitado para contarle a Kaiba que hay que cortarle el brazo— y miró a su cuñado con una sonrisa mal intencionada—. ¿No es así, doctor?

Kaiba solo lo ignoró; no soportaba a su cuñado y una persona tan molesta no merecía la más mínima atención de su parte. Por desgracia tendría que soportarlo en su hogar por el resto de su vida. Miró a Shaadi aguardando a que hiciera algo; ¿acaso no venía a atenderlo?

—Es posible. Hay que ver qué tan graves son esas heridas— dijo mientras abría despacio su maletín, sacaba despacio sus instrumentos y despacio se volteaba a ver al Conde—. Aunque si te accidentaste dentro de tu casa seguramente no habrá de qué preocuparse. Porque supongo que me hiciste caso y no saliste de aquí, ¿no?

Si había algo que a Kaiba le desagradara de Shaadi era que por más que su cara jamás cambiara de expresión, sus ojos siempre evidenciaban su estado de ánimo: cuando estaba enojado, cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba sorprendido... o bien revelaban sus intenciones: cuando reprochaba algo, cuando se burlaba de alguien. En ese momento sus ojos decían que se burlaba de él.

Además la pregunta era innecesaria; Joey había ido a buscarlo y no era necesario conocer profundamente al muchacho para saber que había abierto la boca. Por lo tanto, Shaadi sabía claramente qué le había ocurrido.

—Vamos Kaiba— dijo Yami tomando el pestillo —, cuéntale a Shaadi lo que pasó, dónde ocurrió y quién tuvo la culpa—sonrió. Luego abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Subió las escaleras para contarle a Tea lo que había ocurrido con su hermano. Tenía la sensación de que ella estaba preocupada. Había casos donde la conexión entre los familiares era tan fuerte que podían presentir cuando estaban en peligro. Y él estaba seguro de que su esposa tenía ese tipo de lazo tanto con Kaiba como con Mokuba.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, la luz aún estaba encendida. Probablemente Tea aguardaba a que viniera a informarle qué había sucedido. Miró hacia la cama y la expresión su rostro cambió completamente: sus cejas se curvaron, sus ojos se clavaron en Tea confundidos y su boca se abrió incrédula. Había algunas cosas extrañas en esa actitud de ella. Eran las ocho y media de la noche, muy temprano para ir a la cama. Y aunque eso podía explicarse en el caso de que ella no hubiera dormido lo suficiente o estuviera muy cansada, el día anterior se había acostado prácticamente a la misma hora. En realidad llevaba ya más de dos semanas alegando un sueño exagerado. No. Ahí había algo más.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado retirándole el cabello de la cara y se quedó observando cómo dormía.

Tal vez lo mejor era que Tea tuviera una consulta con el médico. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que podía estar ocurriendo, pero pasara lo que pasara, por más insignificante que fuera, lo iba a descubrir.


	9. Chapter 9

Luego de que Shaadi terminara de atender a Kaiba, Salomón y Mokuba lo acompañaron hasta la salida y les ordenaron a Joey y a Tristán que llevaran al médico hasta su casa en la carreta para mayor seguridad.

Serenity se dirigió a la cocina para acomodar los restos de la cena porque estaba claro que ninguno de sus patrones regresaría a concluirla luego de lo que había ocurrido. Lo peor era que tendría que desechar más de la mitad de la comida que había preparado unas horas antes, y no podía evitar sentirse explotada en tales circunstancias. Si al menos su hermano estuviera allí...

Seto se quedó en la habitación un poco irritado por los comentarios de Shaadi sobre su desobediencia, su supuesta actitud infantil y su cercana muerte asegurada. Kaiba pensaba que el doctor tenía que ocuparse de sus heridas con la boca cerrada y no sermonearlo durante toda la visita como si de su padre se tratara.

 _No, mi madre_ se dijo divertido. Shaadi era la viva imagen de una madre prohibitiva y preocupada. Si tan solo fuera mudo le haría un gran favor a la humanidad. Y eso le convendría: tener dos consultas a diario con un Conde podía hacerlo rico. Los médicos tendrían que darse cuenta de que ser tan moralistas resulta enfermizo pensó.

Ese día había resultado muy extraño y extenuante. Había sido, sin duda alguna, el tercer peor día de su vida. Aunque si se remitía únicamente a su malestar físico, era el primero. Atacado por un caballo, atacado por un lobo, atacado por esa mujer... Esa mujer que continuaba en su habitación de pie ante un cuadro que le traía muy malos recuerdos. Pero eso nunca significó que quisiera deshacerse de él.

— ¿Qué hacías en el establo?— le preguntó de golpe haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Ella se volteó lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa, los nervios y la falta de ideas para elaborar una respuesta convincente.

Se maldijo a sí misma por no haberse ido cuando los demás se habían retirado de la habitación. Había sido muy tonta y ahora tendría que dar explicaciones gracias a su estupidez. Kaiba estaba esperando una respuesta pero a ella no se le ocurría ninguna. Además, no sabía por qué él había salido del castillo. ¿Habría ido a buscarla porque notó que se había escapado? En ese caso podía anotar su segunda imprudencia: hubiera sido mucho mejor esperar a que todos durmieran para escaparse y no hacerlo cuando estaban por cenar y obviamente iban a ir a buscarla.

—Lamento lo de tu brazo— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Aún no podía responder a su pregunta, no mientras no supiera si Kaiba tenía claro que ella pretendía largarse.

—No, no te preocupes— le dijo Kaiba encogiéndose de hombros—. Gracias a ti perdí la sensibilidad en él y por eso no siento dolor— aclaró mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima, con una mirada tan neutral que la joven no supo si el Conde estaba ironizando o si simplemente le decía la verdad porque era directo y sus palabras no escondían segundas intenciones.

Pero no sabía qué pensar. Con ella él se había comportado de una forma considerablemente amable si se comparaba con el trato que tenía con el señor Salomón o ese joven llamado Yami. Sin embargo, a sus espaldas la llamaba pordiosera. ¿Era Kaiba un hipócrita?

Todos los habitantes de Chester lo son...

— ¿Gracias a mí? ¿Insinúas que solamente fue mi culpa?

—Sí, lo fue— le dijo Kaiba asintiendo.

Ella frunció el ceño, ese tipo no podía ser más malagradecido. Sí, ella lo había lastimado con aquella herramienta pero fue accidentalmente, solo trataba de ayudarlo y además nada le hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera tenido la mala idea de poner su brazo en el lugar donde la cabeza del lobo estaba. Por lo tanto, parte de la culpa le pertenecía a Kaiba; ambos eran responsables de esas heridas.

Claro que era un hipócrita, sino hubiera dicho algo así como: No, tú solo tratabas de ayudarme o No te preocupes, fue un accidente e incluso Te equivocas, fue mi culpa. Pero no...

—Si no hubieras tratado de escaparte nada de esto habría pasado— terminó Kaiba con sus acusadores ojos fijos en ella.

La chica pestañó una... dos... tres veces. Y luego otra más. Entonces él sí sabía que se estaba escapando...

Desde esa perspectiva Kaiba estaba en lo cierto y ella tenía toda la culpa. Pero ella manejaba otro punto de vista: todo había comenzado en el momento en que Kaiba decidió involucrarla en sus planes; mejor dicho, usarla en sus planes.

—Estaba yéndome porque sé que ya deben estar buscándome y cuanto antes me aleje de aquí será mejor para mí— explicó.

—Te equivocas— le dijo Seto—. Es obvio que tu primera opción es huir lejos. Eso es algo que las autoridades saben y lo primero que van a hacer es buscarte en los condados vecinos y alertar a la seguridad de estos. En cambio, nunca te buscarán aquí. Es mejor que te quedes.

La joven de cabello blanco asintió reconociendo que Kaiba tenía un poco de razón. Sin embargo, ella tenía que encontrar a su tribu, no podía esconderse allí para siempre; debía avisarle a los suyos que ya no estaba encerrada.

Los labios de Kaiba dibujaron una mueca de conformidad en su rostro. Había logrado convencerla y ella ya no volvería a escaparse. Tan solo le restaba idear un plan para deshacerse de Rouxx Anne.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?— la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus razonamientos.

—Ya te lo dije— le respondió pero ella negó con la cabeza y eso lo desconcertó.

—Me has dicho por qué debería aceptar tu ayuda pero no por qué me la ofreces. ¿Es porque quieres que me quede para seguir fingiendo que soy... Rouxx Anne?

Seto se levantó de la cama y se acercó a donde ella estaba asintiendo.

—Es porque te necesito— le confesó con su mirada fija en sus oscuros ojos azules, mientras su mano derecha rozaba una de sus mejillas.

—Kaiba, Shaadi ya se fue acompañado por Joey y Tristán en la carreta— le informó Salomón desde la puerta. El anciano lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la joven aprovechó la ocasión para retirarse de la habitación.

Luego de que la muchacha saliera el señor Moto miró a Kaiba con los ojos muy abiertos y especulativos. El Conde se acercó a la puerta y la cerró fastidiado por las entupidas insinuaciones del viejo Salomón que en el fondo ya no le resultaban tan entupidas.


	10. Chapter 10

Era jueves, apenas faltaban tres días para que el condado de Chester volviera a la vida y sus habitantes disfrutaran las tardes presenciando el Campeonato Regional de Justas. Era un torneo cuya participación estaba limitada a la clase noble, el resto de la población no podía competir. Sin embargo, tenían permitido observar los enfrentamientos; claro, a una distancia considerable de la aristocracia local, sobretodo de los Condes.

Durante los últimos tres años el evento había despertado una gran expectativa entre los espectadores solamente por una razón: todos querían ver quién sería el caballero capaz de vencer al campeón de Cheshire: Yami Moto. El joven Barón se había mantenido en el podio durante cinco años consecutivos y últimamente sus rivales aparentemente más temibles, aquellos que contaban con una reputación admirable, no habían significado ninguna dificultad para él. Los retadores que habían logrado un gran apoyo de los fanáticos terminaron desilusionando a todos. Al único que Yami había considerado como un oponente fuerte, aunque los espectadores no pensaban igual, era a Rafael Carlington, quien había comenzado el enfrentamiento de gran forma y había logrado colocarse dos lanzas arriba. Sin embargo, al final Yami lo derribó de su caballo obteniendo los tres puntos que le significaron la victoria y la conservación del título.

La derrota de Carlington en el torneo anterior había sido un golpe muy duro para aquellos que pretendían ver el final de la supremacía Moto en aquel deporte. Eliminado el joven competidor de la escueta lista de aspirantes al título, las esperanzas de ver al Barón destronado se habían difuminado casi totalmente y a los espectadores no les había quedado más remedio que aceptar que Yami era el mejor y no había nacido en Chester alguien capaz de vencerlo.

Pero esa situación varió considerablemente cuando corrió en el condado la noticia de que el hijo del Juez, Bakura J. Crawford, regresaría a su tierra natal para competir en el torneo regional y lograr el título de campeón. La novedad había despertado la ilusión recientemente sepultada y el joven ya contaba con muchos fanáticos a su favor.

Bakura había logrado el título de campeón en un torneo llevado a cabo en el condado de Dorset y, aunque el campeonato no era muy relevante en el reino, era un antecedente para tener en cuenta.

El joven caballero no arribaría a Chester hasta el día viernes, sin embargo el apoyo con el que contaba se hacía sentir en su ausencia.

Su padre estaba muy orgulloso de la expectativa que su primogénito había despertado en gran parte de sus coterráneos y no dudaba de que no serían desilusionados otra vez. Su hijo era, sin duda alguna, el más capacitado para alzarse victorioso y derrotar a Yami Moto de una vez por todas.

Pensaba en eso mientras se dirigía a su despacho y en el camino era testigo del entusiasmo que la competencia causaba en los más jóvenes, quienes ya tenían los escudos de sus caballeros favoritos pintados en el rostro y jugaban a que de ellos mismos se trataba. Sonrió ante la situación, cuando él era niño se entretenía de esa forma al igual que Bakura en su infancia. En aquellos tiempos, muchos años atrás, no había imaginado que sería el encargado de imponer la justicia en el Condado y lo arriesgado que eso podía resultar. Por suerte todos los puntos oscuros que aquella profesión cargaba ya estaban enterrados para siempre porque ese mismo día se desharía del único rastro que aún quedaba de ellos. Después ya no correría más riesgos y podría disfrutar en paz el tiempo que pasaría junto a su esposa y su hijo.

Cuando ya estaba a unos metros de la entrada del juzgado vio que uno de los soldados de guardia que estaba en la entrada lucía muy impaciente. Y cuando se percató de que él estaba llegando se acercó rápidamente y se detuvo apenas a un paso de distancia.

—Señor, lamento informarle que la prisionera se escapó...

— ¡¿Qué?!— no lo podía creer.

—Huyó cuando la trasladábamos al juicio...

— ¡Inútiles! ¿No entienden que es una enviada de Satanás? Estando libre no dudará de vengarse de nosotros, ¡imbéciles!— dijo irritado mientras entraba a su oficina donde se encontraban los otros responsables de los prisioneros. Estos le contaron detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día anterior— ¿Y qué esperan para buscarla: que yo se los ordene?— los ojos de los otros se abrieron desmesuradamente, confirmando que lo que acababa de decir era muy cierto— No deberían— dijo muy severamente, tanta inoperancia de parte de sus empleados lo sacaba de quicio—; tienen que estar preparados para tomar medidas aún en mi ausencia. Fue una idiotez no haber hecho nada, le dieron un tiempo muy valioso a esa inmunda suficiente para alejarse lo necesario de aquí. Ya debe estar en otro condado... Avisen a las autoridades vecinas y manden unos cuantos hombres a buscar en la frontera.

—Sí, señor— dijeron al unísono y salieron de la oficina desesperados por cumplir la orden; tenían que demostrarle al juez que ellos no eran unos inútiles. Su seguridad laboral dependía de ellos.

Crawford se tiró en su asiento demasiado alterado y lo único que deseaba lograr pronto, aparte de hallar a esa chica, era relajarse. No podía creer como en unos pocos segundos su ánimo podía ir de un extremo a otro; de su alegre estado de humor a su actual expresión de fastidio, inseguridad y alerta. No le preocupaba la supuesta alianza de esa mujer con Satán en realidad, jamás había creído que ella manejara poderes oscuros. El único poder que tenía era saber cosas que a él no le convenía que se dieran a conocer. Su presencia allí por segunda vez luego de unos cuantos años era una gran amenaza, ella aún lo recordaba. Los rumores entre los habitantes del condado corrían muy rápido y él no podía permitir que su secreto fuera revelado y, menos aún, que llegara a oídos del hombre más importante e influyente del lugar, del Conde de Chester. Por eso planeaba deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas. Y ese plan no había cambiado: la encontraría costara cuanto costara y la silenciaría para siempre.

Bajó de la carreta acompañada por su sirviente Allister y se reunió junto a Von Schröeder que la aguardaba a la entrada del Castillo de Worcestershire. Este sonrió al verla y se inclinó para besar su mano.

—Me alegro mucho de verla por aquí, señora Devlin.

—Lo mismo digo aunque será solo por un día. Debo continuar pronto mi viaje hacia Chester.

— ¿Chester?— interrogó un poco sorprendido, él también iría allí— ¿Se puede saber para qué?

Para tomar posesión de lo que me pertenece pensó la joven mujer de cabello negro y ojos de color violeta.

—Iré a visitar a los Condes del lugar, eran los primos de mi esposo y él les dejó algo para ellos en su testamento. Además, quiero estar presente en el torneo de justas que comenzará este sábado. ¿No sabría decirme quiénes participarán?

—Tengo entendido que los mismos perdedores de siempre: Carlington, Burthener, Ishtar, Underground, unos cuantos principiantes... Pero le aseguro que ninguno de ellos vencerá al joven Moto, aunque dicen que Bakura Crawford competirá y tiene algunas chances de ganar...

— ¿Moto? ¿Yami Moto?

—Así es, Condesa. El pentacampeón de justas de Cheshire y vicecampeón mundial.

Ella se volteó a mirar a su sirviente y sonrió mientras decía:

—Perfecto.


	11. Chapter 11

Yami iba en la parte posterior de la carreta conducida por Tristán. Acababa de salir de la casa de Shaadi con el que había acordado una consulta para Tea luego de la hora del té. Su esposa lo tenía muy preocupado. No estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o no, pero durante la madrugada había visto que su mujer se sentaba en la cama de golpe bastante agitada; asustada quizás. No recordaba más, aparte de una fuerte sensación de cansancio en él mismo que le impedía mantener los párpados separados. Sentía como si le pesaran, y estaba seguro de que eso no se había debido al sueño.

En ese momento se dirigía a la herrería para recoger la armadura que luciría el fin de semana en el torneo. Luego se dedicaría el resto de la tarde a buscar algo que seguramente causaría sensación durante la competencia; mucho más que la que el tonto de Bakura había generado. Nadie imaginaba lo que planeaba.

Ni él mismo podía creerlo. El relato que había oído de Mokuba la noche anterior lo había sorprendido bastante. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que un animal como ese pudiera existir. ¿Un caballo negro de ojos verdes? Jamás había visto algo semejante en toda su vida. Y Mokuba tampoco lo había visto bien; había sido Kaiba quien captó esos extraños detalles y se lo contó a su hermano. Y siendo así Yami no descartaba que esas raras características del animal fueran producto de la imaginación de su traumado cuñado, quien no podía reconocer que un simple caballo lo había herido de esa forma y dotó a su agresor de tantas peculiaridades para exagerar la amenaza que había significado.

Aún así, tenía que salir de dudas registrando el condado de punta a punta.

—Seto— lo llamó Mokuba entrando en la cocina. Su hermano estaba parado junto a la mesa con los brazos cruzados y aguardando a que Serenity terminara de prepararle un café—, ¿no has visto a Yami?

Kaiba negó con la cabeza a pesar de que sabía que su cuñado había salido temprano.

—Dijo que me llevaría a conocer la tela donde se están haciendo los preparativos para el torneo.

Serenity comenzó a servir el café para Seto y otras dos tazas más porque planeaba llevarle también al señor Moto y a Tea.

—No estoy muy seguro pero creo que salió— dijo su hermano mayor con la intención de que se enojara con Yami por haberse olvidado supuestamente de sus promesas — y me dio la impresión de que iba a estar muy ocupado. ¿No sabes si es cierto Serenity?

—El señor Yami fue a recoger su armadura— dijo la joven colocando azúcar en las tazas —. Eso fue lo que me dijo Tris...

— ¡No!— gritó Kaiba quitándole el tarro de las manos—. ¡Todos los días lo mismo, Serenity! ¡Ya te he dicho una y mil veces que yo tomo café amargo y amargo significa sin azúcar!

—Lo siento, señor. Enseguida le serviré otra taza— dijo la chica de claro cabello castaño casi rojizo y se fue al mueble donde los artículos de cocina estaban.

—Pero dijo que iríamos temprano— insistió Mokuba.

—Quizás se olvidó— Seto vio que la muchacha había sacado una taza de color verde y puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado—. A ver, Serenity. Mis tazas son blancas con bordes azules y la que acabas de agarrar es de Yami. ¿Crees que voy a beber algo en la misma taza que él?

—No, señor. Lo siento— dijo volteándose para dejar la taza en su lugar y coger la correcta.

—Puede ser— reflexionó Mokuba considerando lo que su hermano había dicho antes—. Aunque un caballero nunca debe faltar a su promesa...

Seto sonrió al ver la desilusión en el rostro de su hermano.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte, Mokuba— propuso bajando la vista a la mesa donde las otras dos tazas que Serenity pretendía llevar a Salomón y Tea estaban—. ¿Qué significa esto, Serenity? ¿A quién le ibas a llevar café en una de mis ta... zas?— terminó dirigiendo sus ojos al piso en el que su taza blanca de bordes azules acababa de impactar.

—Yo...— las lágrimas estaban a punto de asomar en los ojos de la joven empleada.

—Tú no puedes, Seto —dijo Mokuba—. Tienes que descansar... Aparte no sería lo mismo visitar la tela contigo que con el pentacampeón de justas— sonrió.

— ¿Qué?— gritó Seto enojado ante ese comentario — Mokuba, ser un estúpido campeón de justas no es algo extraordinario. El único motivo por el que Yami participa en ese torneo es porque no tiene otra forma de trascender porque es un bueno para nada. Y si ha conservado ese título por cinco estúpidos años es porque sus rivales son tan inútiles como él, ya que las personas que sí tenemos cosas relevantes para hacer no perdemos el tiempo en un ridículo juego de niños— terminó.

Mokuba estaba estupefacto ante las palabras de su hermano. Estaba tan sorprendido y Seto tan molesto que ninguno se percató de que Serenity estaba llorando porque gran parte de su sueldo sería destinado a pagar la taza blanca de bordes azules que acababa de romper. El más joven de los Condes comenzó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza. No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso Seto estaba...?

—Estás celoso de Yami, ¿verdad?

Kaiba frunció el ceño. ¿Celoso? ¿Qué motivo podía tener él para estar celoso de un inservible estropajo humano, campeón de un ridículo juego para fracasados, al que su hermano admiraba y consideraba su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir?

—Serenity, ¿quieres terminar mi café de una buena vez?— dijo ignorando las patéticas acusaciones de su hermano— Después limpiarás eso.

Serenity asintió y se volteó para tomar otra taza blanca de bordes azules. Mokuba golpeaba el piso periódicamente con su zapato aguardando una respuesta de Seto, pero este no estaba dispuesto a dársela.

— ¡Apúrate!— gritó irritado porque Serenity seguía llorando de espaldas en vez de trabajar. Pero gritarle a una persona que está nerviosa nunca resulta una buena opción, una segunda taza blanca de ojos azules podría romperse... — ¡Ya basta! Sal de ahí. ¡Yo me haré mi café ya que no sirves para nada!— dijo Seto caminando hasta el mueble y agarrando una taza. Regresó a la mesada donde la caldera con café se encontraba.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe todo este escándalo?— preguntó Tea ingresando en la cocina y observando todos los fragmentos de cerámica blanca que estaban en el piso junto a Serenity. Al ver a su hermano en allí frunció el ceño—. Seto, ¿qué haces aquí? Shaadi dijo que tenías que descansar... Para preparar el desayuno está Serenity.

—Es una inútil— dijo Kaiba tomando el mango de la caldera con su mano izquierda—. No sirve ni para preparar un café... ¡Ay!— cuando trató de servir, al levantar la caldera en el aire, sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo que lo obligo a soltarla.

—Tú tampoco sirves para eso— rió su hermana acercándose y sirviendo el café por su cuenta—. Ten— dijo entregándole su taza blanca de bordes azules—. Y agárrala con la mano derecha, no vaya a ser que también te pese.

—Ja...ja— ironizó Kaiba. Tomó la taza y se encaminó a la salida.

—Seto, espera. ¿Roux Anne aún no se levantó?

—No creo; supongo que está en su cuarto— respondió mientras volvía a caminar.

—Pues iré a verla, tengo que hablar con ella— dijo.

Seto se detuvo en el marco de la puerta alarmado.

— ¿Hablar de qué?— preguntó volteándose.

—Es un asunto que no te incumbe— sonrió Tea pasando por su lado y saliendo con dos tazas de café en su mano. Seto la siguió.

—Descuida, Serenity— dijo Mokuba—. Cuando Seto se enoja dice muchas cosas que en realidad no piensa. Vamos, yo te ayudaré a limpiar— sonrió.


	12. Chapter 12

Se encontraba en su habitación, de pie ante los ventanales del pequeño dormitorio. Durante el poco tiempo que llevaba habitando el castillo —apenas un día— se había convencido de que el jardín de aquel sitio era el más hermoso del reino. Lo que también sabía es que, además de todos los habitantes de Cheshire, muchas personas originarias de condados vecinos pensaban lo mismo.

Ella había visitado varios condados distintos, incluso algunos muy lejanos, y, a pesar de que no era mucho el tiempo que permanecía en ellos debido a la antipatía de los locales hacia los de su clase, siempre llegaba a conocer los castillos de los nobles de cada condado. Por supuesto que por fuera.

Si bien el que habitaba entonces dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto al aspecto estético de su edificación porque fue creado con funciones militares, por su experiencia podía asegurar que no había en el reino un jardín igual. Más si se tenía en cuenta que era extraño el hecho de que hubiera vegetales capaces de crecer sobre una colina, ya que por lo general estas solían tener suelo arenoso, no apto para cultivo.

Se volteo interrumpiendo su observación, y posó sus ojos sobre la negra madera que brillaba gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Desde que entró a la habitación por primera vez aquel piano captó su atención inmediatamente. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno, pero sabía de qué se trataba gracias a la descripción que su hermano le había hecho de ellos años atrás. Ese instrumento precisamente le traía recuerdos de su hermano.

—Permiso— Tea se asomó tras la puerta luego de golpear varias veces, pero como ella estaba muy concentrada en sus meditaciones no lo había notado—. Roux Anne, he venido a pedirte un favor.

— ¿Un favor?— no es necesario aclarar que esa confesión era sorprendente. Si Tea tenía que pedirle algo a alguien, en la lista de las posibles personas, ella ocupaba uno de los últimos lugares, sino el último. Claro, quizás Roux Anne no.

—Hace días encargué un vestido para usar durante la inauguración del Torneo de Justas este fin de semana— comenzó a explicar mientras iba entrando en la habitación—. Se supone que iría a retirarlo con alguien, pero me enteré de que ella está afuera del condado... Sé que no debería molestarte con estas cosas, pero no me queda otra opción que pedirte que me acompañes.

— De acuerdo, iré contigo.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— el alivio de la condesa era evidente— si te negabas, me hubiera visto obligada a ir con Serenity y eso sería humillante— rió.

Claro que a su interlocutora no le daba mucha gracia. En el listado en el que había estado pensando anteriormente, su lugar estaba detrás de Serenity. Lamentablemente Tea no lo sabía.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda ocultar mi cabello?— preguntó volteándose hacia el ropero.

La pregunta impresionó a Tea pero sabía bien el motivo de la misma. Aun así, no era justificada tanta preocupación por el tema; Roux Anne era de la nobleza.

—No veo ningún motivo por el que debas cubrírtelo, a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que tú tienes alguna relación con la brujería y esas cosas, ya sabes. Eres una condesa. Ahora, tu cabello no seria bien visto en una de esas inmundas gitanas que acampan cerca de la tela— volvió a reír, pero se detuvo al ver que Roux Anne no la imitaba y eso era incómodo. Quizás el comentario no había sido muy agradable para ella porque posiblemente en Southampton la visión que se tenia de esas comunidades era muy distinta—. Bueno, te ayudaré a buscar algo para usar.

Kisara sabía que si un noble nacía con cabello blanco, jamás lo acusarían. Su interés por cubrir su cabello era para que no la reconocieran.

Mokuba se encontraba sentado en la sala con una gran decepción adornando la expresión de su rostro. Aun no podía creer que Yami se hubiera olvidado de lo que había prometido. Quizás tendría que resignarse a ir a la tela sin él, aunque lamentablemente solo con pensarlo aquella visita perdía toda la emoción.

Joey entró en la sala para avisarle al señor Moto que el carruaje ya estaba preparado. Al percibir la tristeza del joven se acercó y se sentó en el sillón a su lado.

—Oye Mokuba, ¿a qué se debe esa cara?

—A mi madre. Tú sabes, mi padre tuvo dos esposas...

—Yo hablo de tu expresión, no de tus facciones. Al verte cualquiera diría que alguien murió.

—Es que Yami prometió llevarme a la tela y creo que no va a hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué dices que no lo hará?

— ¡Porque se fue a buscar su armadura!— gritó, aunque sin razón y él pronto se dio cuenta de eso. Ni Joey ni nadie tenian la culpa— Lo siento...

—Seguramente se encontrarán en la tela, si quieres yo te llevo— propuso Joey.

— ¿Yami te dijo que tú me llaveras a la tela y que él nos alcanzaría allí?—la emoción con la que Mokuba hizo la pregunta provocó que el escudero del pentacampeón de Justas del condado se estremeciera. Su comentario había despertado esperanzas en el joven conde, pero en realidad él no sabía si Yami planeaba ir luego de recoger su armadura o no. Tampoco quería que Mokuba se entristeciera de nuevo...

—Sí, eso me dijo.

Tea bajó las escaleras junto a Roux Anne y el señor Moto. Con este último iba discutiendo acerca de la inauguración del torneo de justas, tan cercano en el tiempo, y el claro favoritismo de su esposo y nieto, respectivamente. Claro que eso no era novedad. Roux Anne creía que sin tan asegurada seria su victoria, ni siquiera era productivo realizar aquel campeonato. Que nombraran a Yami campeón vitalicio y asunto aclarado. Además, era una competencia muy arriesgada.

—Joey, ¿está lista la carreta?— pregunto el señor Moto al llegar al final de la escalera.

El muchacho rubio asintió levantándose del sillón. Mokuba lo imitó, pero a diferencia de este, abrió la boca para hacer uso del mejor invento del hombre: la palabra.

—Joey me llevará a la tela y allí nos encontraremos con Yami— sonrío muy animado.

Tea miró a Joey con desconfianza.

— ¿Yami dijo eso?

El muchacho asintió nervioso.

—Espero que no se olvide.

Los cinco salieron del castillo rumbo a sus respectivas carretas, y Serenity se les unió a los dos muchachos en el camino ya que tenia que realizar algunas compras para la comida.

Seto abrió la puerta de la cocina, el único lugar de todo el castillo que le restaba por revisar, y comprobó al fin que ya no quedaba nadie que le exigiera tonterías:

"Seto, tienes que descansar"

"Si no descansas no me veras ganar el sábado, y se que quieres verme..."

"Señor Kaiba, ¿Qué hace levantado? Su hermana dijo que no lo permitiéramos salir del cuarto porque debe descansar"

"No, Kaiba. Aunque me pagues no te dejaré salir"

"Seto, es mejor que... digo, señor Kaiba, es mejor que se quede en su habitación para recuperarse"

¡Al diablo con todos ellos! El tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que atender: no podía estar preocupado por dos heridas que casi lo matan. Roux Anne llegaría al día siguiente, lo había anunciado en el telegrama que llegó el día anterior. Y lamentablemente el no había logrado idear una estrategia para alejarla del castillo o de su condado; incluso de la vida...

No es que realmente considerara asesinarla, aunque tampoco era una mala idea deshacerse de ella para siempre. ¿Pero cómo? Esa era una pregunta a la que no le había encontrado una solución: y la única opción que hasta entonces tenía, contaba con muy pocas posibilidades de lograr su objetivo. Pero lo mejor era concentrarse en ella, al menos provisoriamente. Tenía que encontrar una forma de convertirla en una posibilidad más segura, más confiable, más efectiva.

Seto salió de la cocina y cruzó la sala rumbo a la salida con una sonrisa de conformidad en su rostro. Había una única persona en Cheshire que podía ayudarlo.

—Es hora de que le haga una visita a Shaadi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chester podía resultar un condado encantador por varios motivos: contaba con hermosos paisajes naturales como las colinas de Beeston, era un lugar colmado de edificaciones estéticamente atractivas— entre las que NO se consideraba al castillo de los condes de Cheshire—, y se desarrollaban en él un sinfín de actividades de recreación que captaban la atención de muchos extranjeros, como por ejemplo el Torneo de Justas Regional.

Sin embargo, había un aspecto desfavorable para el lugar: el deplorable estado de los caminos en los que era casi imposible transitar si te desplazabas en carreta. Había en ellos una gran cantidad de pozos que en las épocas de lluvia y humedad se convertían en charcos de barro y dificultaban el pasaje de los carruajes. Las ruedas de las carretas se atascaban en el lodo o se tambaleaban, e incluso en algunas ocasiones llegaban a volcarse.

Era un defecto que molestaba a gran parte de la población, y a los tres condes de Cheshire también. Al trío le fastidiaba tener que recorrer los caminos en los días lluviosos. Y había que tener una gran experiencia para que los jóvenes nobles no alcanzaran el límite máximo de su exasperación. Por eso Salomón era quien conducía con mayor frecuencia, y rara vez lo hacía Joey. Aunque con algunos de los hermanos todo el esfuerzo del señor Moto por hacer el viaje más ameno jamás era suficiente.

Pero esta vez Seto no había salido de su casa y el abuelo de Yami Moto conducía la carreta en la que Tea Kaiba se desplazaba hacia la casa de la modista. Con ella iba además la joven viuda del Conde de Southampton, quien llevaba en su cabeza un gran pañuelo celeste para cubrir su cabello.

Ambas se sorprendieron al ver que la carreta se había detenido y no había sido porque habían llegado a destino. Intercambiaron miradas preocupadas durante unos instantes, y Tea fue quien descendió del carruaje primero. Roux Anne también la siguió.

En la parte delantera de la misma el señor Moto se hallaba con los ojos cerrados y una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro, mientras su mano derecha estaba sobre su pecho.

— ¡Señor Salomón!, ¿se encuentra bien?

La pregunta era absurda en tales circunstancias, pues era obvio que la respuesta era negativa. Tea se dio cuenta inmediatamente de esto, entonces miró a Roux Anne y dijo:

—Debemos conducir de regreso al castillo— y al mencionar aquello recordó que ella no sabía hacerlo y mucho menos en un camino en tales condiciones—. Necesitamos a Joey, pero ya está demasiado adelantado— y apartó su mirada de la otra mujer para observar la otra carreta en la que su hermano menor se dirigía a la tela.

Roux Anne posó su atención en el mismo lugar. Era cierto, se encontraban a una distancia apreciable, y correr hasta donde estaban sería agotador para Tea al no estar acostumbrada. Además les llevaría varios minutos alcanzar a Joey y Mokuba.

Por otro lado, montar uno de los caballos y conducirlos hasta el castillo sería algo demasiado sospechoso para los habitantes de Chester siendo ella una supuesta condesa y no una joven acostumbrada a ese tipo de actividades.

Pero era urgente tomar una decisión. Y así lo hizo.

Tea se asombró al ver a Roux Anne correr con tal rapidez. La joven estaba mostrando los aspectos más extraños de su personalidad. La condesa de cabello castaño no pudo evitar asociar aquellas características tan particulares, como correr a gran velocidad o tolerar seres tan desagradables, con su lugar de residencia originaria. Su primo Devlin también había demostrado tener varias costumbres extrañas...

Roux Anne había corrido muchas veces antes, pero esta se trataba de la más difícil porque en tales circunstancias el calzado que vestía no resultaba de mucha ayuda. Los mismos se atascaban en el barro o le hacían trastabillar. Antes todo era más fácil, más natural. Antes podía correr con mayor libertad. Y antes no se hubiera caído aunque la piedra más grande se hubiera cruzado en su camino. Pero pronto la chica entendió por qué los caminos de Chester eran detestados por casi todos, sino todos los habitantes del condado.

—Oh, pobre jovencita— escuchó que una mujer se aproximaba. Levantó la vista y comprobó que se trataba de una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos celestes que le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Junto a ella había alguien más, y a Roux Anne le bastó apenas un instante de contemplación para comprender que debía pararse y alejarse rápidamente a pesar de la mirada desconcertada de los otros dos.

No, no podía permitir que Crawford la reconociera.

Dos hombres de estatura inferior a la suya le permitieron el acceso al domicilio del doctor Shaadi. Seto recorrió la breve distancia que separaba el portón de la entrada con paso ligero aunque era consiente de que, por mucho apuro que tuviera, Shaadi se tomaba sus propios tiempos. Golpeó la gran puerta con cierta desesperación que no se molestó en esconder.

Luego se recostó contra la entrada, apoyado en su hombro derecho, y con la misma mano sacó su reloj de bolsillo del mismo. Ni modo de que moviera su brazo izquierdo...

Miró la hora en la pieza dorada y sonrió al darse cuenta de que aún faltaba un largo rato para que su hermana regresara. Lo que no sabía era cuánto le llevaría a Mokuba enterarse de que Yami no estaría en la tela y cuánto tiempo tardaría en tomar la decisión de cargar su furia de regreso al castillo. Por esos motivos tenía prisa, pero aparentemente Shaadi no.

Y hablando de Mokuba, lo tenía bastante molesto que se negara a ir con el a la tela pero accediera encantado a la compañía de Joey.

Seto prestó un poco más de atención a aquel reloj que tenía en la mano. A diferencia de las misteriosas hazañas que escondían relojes similares que había visto en otros nobles, quienes las narraban en alguna celebración, el suyo no cargaba con ninguna clase de pasado fascinante.

No, Tea estaba equivocada cada vez que mencionaba que lo había heredado de su padre. El reloj era de origen francés y su padre lo había obtenido durante una batalla militar. Al matar al líder de las tropas adversarias se hizo de aquel artefacto que ahora su hijo mayor utilizaba. Seto había heredado el reloj de un completo extraño...

Se apartó de la puerta al notar que la estaban abriendo, y vio a Shaadi contemplándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Buenos días— dijo y abrió más la puerta para que el mayor de los condes de Chester ingresara—. ¿A qué debo la visita?

—A qué en la vida hay que tomarse un tiempo para todo— Seto entró en la mansión pensando vagamente que era la primera vez que lo hacía—, como por ejemplo para los amigos.

Aunque Shaadi era un hombre culto y no necesitaba mucho tiempo para sacar conclusiones, se tomó varios instantes antes de hacer algún comentario.

—No me imagino lo que vienes a pedirme, así que ¿por qué no procedes a contármelo tú mismo?

—No vengo a pedirte nada— aclaró Seto. Aunque la expresión en el rostro de Shaadi era paradójicamente inexpresiva y Seto no distinguió en ella desconfianza, sí sintió la necesidad de extender su explicación, que a decir verdad ni él mismo creía—. Pero... no hay nada interesante en el castillo para hacer, considerando que debía quedarme allí, y opté por venir a visitarte... desinteresadamente. Te traje un regalo— añadió llevando su mano al bolsillo y luego la extendió hacia Shaadi. Con ella sostenía un valioso reloj dorado.

El joven doctor se acercó lentamente hacia él, deteniéndose a un paso y dijo:

— ¿Eso es para que acceda más rápidamente a lo que me vas a pedir?

Está claro que Seto hubiera insistido en que no venía a pedirle nada de no ser porque lo sorprendió la inmediatez con la que el médico del condado continuó hablando.

—La próxima vez que quieras verme puedes mandarme a buscar; no tienes que venir hasta aquí cuando yo mismo te recomendé no salir de tu hogar.

Kaiba bajó su vista meditando qué decir. Alegar algo como "No quería molestarte" o "No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo, porque sé que trabajas mucho" y demás sería absurdo pues el día anterior ya lo había requerido en dos ocasiones.

¿Existiría alguna forma de que Shaadi se involucrara en sus planes sin darse cuenta? Porque era evidente que, siendo consiente de lo que Seto planeaba, jamás accedería a ayudarlo.

Y no había otra persona en Chester con la autoridad para aseverar algo como lo que él tramaba que Shaadi dijera. Parecía que su única opción estaba clara...

—Ok, vine a pedirte algo— confesó molesto.

El otro joven asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Vez como decir la verdad facilita las cosas?— Shaadi extendió su mano y ante la expresión confundida de Seto agregó— ¿No ibas a darme algo?

Claro, el reloj. Kaiba dudó, pues originalmente no estaba en sus planes deshacerse de éste. Las cosas que heredaba de extraños eran muy importantes para él...

—Gracias— dijo Shaadi luego de que el muchacho de cabello más claro le diera el reloj. Lo dejó a un lado y continuó—. Ahora que tengo la libertad de negarme a lo que vayas a pedirme soy todo oído. Adelante.

Seto cerró los ojos tratando de apaciguar su furia. Nunca había tolerado que se burlaran de él, sin embargo no era la primera vez que Shaadi lo hacía y tenía que soportarlo porque era la única persona que podía ayudarlo. Pésima situación. Pero aún así dijo.

—Necesito que digas que Tea tiene una enfermedad muy contagiosa.


	14. Chapter 14

F

—¡Joey!— gritó la joven a quien los Condes llamaban Roux Anne cuando estuvo a una corta distancia de la carreta en la que el rubio, Mokuba y Serenity viajaban. Le había llevado unos cuantos minutos acercarse y estaba agotada, además de nerviosa por su repentino encuentro con Crawford y su esposa. Aún así, no creía que él hubiera logrado reconocerla.

Le dolían las piernas, el par de calzado que llevaba era muy incómodo y por eso se lo sacó en medio de la carrera. Lo malo era que no había prestado atención a la dirección en que lo había arrojado. Pero luego se preocuparía por ello.

Joey conducía la carreta, deseando que Yami se encontrara en la tela, aunque fuera por mera casualidad, o que hacía allí se dirigiera también y que no tardara mucho en llegar. Porque al igual que el doctor Shaadi, Joey también creía que Mokuba era capaz de hacer berrinches.

Cuando Joey había aprendido a conducir las carretas, Salomón le había enseñado dos lecciones fundamentales, además de lo prudente que era jamás desviar una carreta cuando conducía por un lugar en pésimas condiciones. La primera era que jamás apartara su mirada del frente y tampoco su atención; porque así podía ver en qué condiciones se hallaba el camino y concentrarse en determinar por dónde convenía que el carruaje pasara. La otra era que jamás sacara la cabeza por un lado para mirar hacia atrás, porque tal acción podía desencadenar accidentes lamentables.

Pero Joey imponía su propio estilo de conducción, por eso no hizo caso a las recomendaciones de Salomón cuando oyó que lo llamaban. Sacó la cabeza del interior de la carreta y vio que se trataba de Roux Anne. No dudó en detenerse y bajar enseguida, ignorando las protestas de Mokuba, porque si la joven había alcanzado la carreta a pie algo malo debía estar sucediendo.

Roux Anne no aguardó a que Joey terminara de recorrer la distancia que los separaba para comenzar a hablar.

—El Señor Salomón no se encuentra bien. Necesitamos regresar y ni Tea ni yo sabemos conducir...— dijo agitada, despegando su mirada de Joey y dirigiéndola a su lado.

Joey hizo lo mismo y comprobó que Mokuba también había abandonado la carreta, no así Serenity, y ahora se encontraba junto a ellos. En su rostro se notaba que estaba desilusionado, al parecer todo complotaba para que no asistiera a la tela. Lo peor de todo era que Yami sí lo estaba esperando y no se había olvidado de su promesa.

Pero el chico no era tan egoísta para querer continuar sin importar lo que ocurriera con Salomón. Seguramente habría otra oportunidad de ir.

Mokuba dio media vuelta y en silencio se encaminó al carruaje cabizbajo, seguido de Joey y Roux Anne. La prioridad era volver al castillo, luego Joey iría por Shaadi.

En cualquier persona podía notarse la expresión de asombro luego de semejante confesión. En cualquier persona excepto el doctor Shaadi. Su rostro imperturbable marcaba presencia a cada instante viera lo que viera, oyera lo que oyera o sintiera lo que sintiera. Shaadi no era Shaadi si su rostro filtraba alguna emoción.

Y esto era algo que todos los habitantes de Cheshire sabían. Y esto Seto lo sabía.

Pero el mayor de los Condes de Chester también tenía claro que Shaadi— como cualquier otro— debía estar desconcertado tras escuchar su petición. Seguramente se cuestionaba los motivos por los que Seto pretendía que todos creyeran que su hermana estaba enferma.

—¿Esto que me pides— habló por fin, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones marrones e indicándole con la mano a Kaiba que se sentara en el otro— tiene que ver con la cita que tengo fijada con tu hermana esta tarde?

Seto sí se extrañó ante aquella pregunta, y no dudó en demostrar su asombro.

—No sabía que atenderías a mi hermana hoy.

Shaadi asintió y explicó:

—Esta mañana Yami vino a verme bastante preocupado por el comportamiento de Tea e insinuó que determinadas actitudes podían tratarse de síntomas de alguna enfermedad, aunque yo dudo que lo sean.

Seto notó que Shaadi no solo miraba con atención a un lugar de la sala donde no había nadie sino que sus ojos lucían igual que en las dos oportunidades en que se había estado mofando de él. ¡Pero allí no había nadie!

Kaiba irritado sacudió la cabeza, no estaba comprendiendo qué pasaba por la mente del médico del condado y sus últimas palabras no cargaban con indicios de qué se podía tratar.

—¿Qué síntomas?— interrogó preocupado.

Él no había notado nada en Tea que lo hiciera pensar en que pudiera estar enferma, aunque últimamente no le había prestado mucha atención a su hermana. Recordó que esa mañana en la que había discutido con Mokuba, ella lucía tan normal como siempre.

Shaadi volvió a prestarle atención, ahora sí con su rostro y su mirada inmutables.

—Dijo que se acostaba demasiado temprano y que en medio de la noche...

—Ya— lo interrumpió Seto—. Nunca me interesó cuándo se acuesta mi hermana ni qué hace después— luego de esta aclaración innecesaria continuó—. No te vine a pedir que le digas a Tea ni a Yami ni a Mokuba que está enferma, sino a los demás, en el caso de que un ó una desconocida venga a preguntarte.

Seto tenía claro que la única persona que le preguntaría sería una mujer.

—¿Por qué?

Lo cierto es que Seto aguardaba esa pregunta; podía decirse que la veía venir desde que le confesó por qué venía. Pero no estaba muy seguro de hasta qué punto debía explicarle su plan. ¿Cuánto le convenía que Shaadi supiera?

Sin percatarse de ello, Seto se sumergió en su debate consigo mismo sobre qué hacer por unos cuantos minutos en los que Shaadi ni se molestó a interrumpirlo. No al menos hasta que comprendió que si Seto seguía sin decir nada estaría perdiendo un tiempo valioso para ocuparse de otras cosas que se disponía a hacer antes de la inesperada visita.

Además, sabiendo su profesión, Seto tenía que tener claro que no podía hacer lo que le pedía.

—No hace falta que me expliques tus razones si no quieres. De todos modos, no puedo ayudarte— puntualizó con parsimonia. Aquella rotunda afirmación alarmó a Kaiba—. No puedo mentir sobre ese tipo de cosas, y doy por descontado que eso lo sabías.

—Pero... solo le tendrías que mentir a una persona.

— Una mentira puede desencadenar muchas más. Ni si quiera tú deberías mentir...

Shaadi clavó su mirada en la entrada, y Seto creyó que daba la conversación por terminada. No podía ser...

—¿Y no puedes no decir que Tea no está enferma?— insistió.

Seto no pudo obtener respuesta de Shaadi porque en aquel momento Joey entró en la sala corriendo. El rubio se detuvo junto a Shaadi y dijo:

—Doctor, necesito que venga al castillo— Joey respiró profundo antes de dar alguna explicación. Shaadi y Seto ya estaban de pie y eso hizo que notara la presencia del Conde allí, lo que le extrañó—. El señor Mouto no se encuentra bien.


	15. Chapter 15

—Mejorará — aseveró Shaadi abandonando la habitación seguido de Téa y Rouxx Anne—. Necesitará tomar una infusión de alcachofa antes de cada comida, por lo menos tres veces al día. Eso ayudará a que se recupere de este pequeño infarto – La verdadera condesa lo escuchaba con mucha atención mientras descendían las escaleras—. También te recomiendo incluir ajo en sus comidas, de esta forma estaremos ayudando a que su sangre fluya mejor... no sé si me entiendes— concluyó Shaadi al tiempo que llegaban a la sala principal del Castillo de Beeston. Entonces fijó sus ojos en ella.

Tea, al percatarse de que la observaba, analizó lo que acababa de decir. Tras unos instantes de reflexión, habló con incertidumbre:

—¿Quieres decir que su sangre no circula bien y eso provocó su infarto?

—Exacto— dijo Shaadi al tiempo que se acomodaba en uno de los sillones y abría su maletín—. Te escribiré las medidas exactas para que puedas prepararlos.

Tea también tomó asiento.

Al notar la parsimonia con la que el médico del condado extraía una libreta y una pluma de su característico maletín, Rouxx Anne decidió salir un momento al jardín. No tenía caso esperar a que Shaadi culminara de redactar las recetas, seguramente demoraría unos cuantos minutos y no porque las mismas fueran complejas.

Decidió salir afuera un rato. Si bien este alcázar no era una maravilla, tenía que admitir que su jardín era hermoso. Una verdadera obra de arte diseñada y custodiada por Mai Valentine, aunque eso ella no lo sabía.

Sin embargo, no pudo contemplar mucho tiempo su entorno, ya que enseguida se percató de que el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba también estaba allí, sentado junto a una fuente de mármol blanco, que tenía en sus extremos cuatro esculturas de dragones blancos de ojos azules. Estos orbes se formaban por piedras de zafiro incrustadas en la piedra, y eran de gran tamaño. Podría decirse que en ese jardín se encontraba un tesoro muy valioso.

Seto tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos. Quizás trataba de darle una forma final a su estrategia.

Rouxx Anne se acercó decidida a conocer la totalidad de ese plan que, sin haberlo pretendido, la tenía como participante.

Seto, al advertir que se acercaba, la observó extrañado. Por lo general ella lo evitaba, o al menos esa era la sensación que él tenía.

—¿Cuál es el plan, exactamente?— Le preguntó de una vez por todas. Quizás no era la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación, pero los interrogatorios no eran su especialidad.

Kaiba respiró profunda mientras lo consideraba, y luego suspiró dándose por vencido.

Con Salomón enfermo, no tenía a nadie más con quien discutir este asunto, y esta chica era la única persona, aparte de ellos dos, que tenía conocimiento, aunque parcial, de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Podía contarle todo, porque en definitiva ella no constituía una verdadera amenaza.

Además, el ínfimo poder que ella tenía a partir de lo que sabía era incomparable con el suyo. Con un simple tronar de dedos, él podía quitarla de su camino fácilmente. Pero actualmente no tenía la más mínima intención de que eso sucediera.

Y además, la necesitaba, al menos por ahora, por lo que ganarse su confianza era favorable... y podía decirse que era parte de su estrategia.

—El gran plan es que Rouxx Anne no se aloje aquí— explicó con su mirada fija en ella—. El primer paso fue hacerle creer a todos que tú eres ella, y lo conseguimos. El segundo es lograr que Rouxx Anne crea que hay una razón muy poderosa para que no se acerque al castillo, y contaba con que Shaadi me ayudara con este punto, pero aún no logro convencerlo— al mencionar ese detalle apartó su mirada. No se sentía cómodo admitiendo que no lograba lo que se proponía.

La principal conclusión que pudo sacar era que la verdadera Rouxx Anne debía ser muy peligrosa o muy poderosa, o ambas. ¿Por qué Seto Kaiba quería mantenerla alejada de su castillo y, por lo tanto, de su familia? ¿Qué sabía o era capaz de hacer esa mujer?

La verdadera condesa y ella tenían algo en común: representaban una amenaza para los hombres más influyentes del condado: Seto Kaiba y Pegasus J. Crawford, respectivamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de comentarle a Seto que, por lo que conocía a Shaadi era evidente que no se prestaría para ese tipo de farsa, el médico salió junto con Téa y Joey.

Seto los observó acercarse, convencido de que con unos minutos más y deshaciéndose de los testigos (su hermana, Joey y la chica cuyo verdadero nombre había olvidado preguntar nuevamente), lograría convencer a Shaadi. Y entonces recordó lo que este le había comentado.

—Seto – al instante notó que su hermana, molesta, estaba a punto de regañarlo—, Joey me contó que estabas en la casa de Shaadi cuando él llegó. Ya te dijimos que no puedes salir y, sobre todo, tienes que hacer repo...

—Me sentía mal— interrumpió (mintió) el mayor de los nobles—, por eso tuve que ir y SOLO, ya que nadie se quedó a mi disposición. Podría haberme ocurrido cualquier cosa...

Internamente se felicitó por haber salido de ese problema. Detestaba cuando sus hermanos – o Shaadi— se comportaban como mamá gallina.

Téa, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haber dejado a nadie en el castillo para atenderlo, desvió su mirada hacia Shaadi sin saber cómo excusarse.

Este mismo dijo:

—No me comentaste que te sintieras mal.

Seto trató de controlarse. Comenzaba a pensar que Shaadi tenía algo en su contra. Pero también zafaría de esta.

—No tuve tiempo... Wheeler llegó enseguida. Lo que sí alcanzaste a mencionarme es que tenías pactada una consulta con mi hermana a pedido de Atem. ¿Ya la examinaste?

—Yo no...

Shaadi hubiera terminado tranquilamente la frase si Téa no lo hubiera impedido.

—¿Ustedes pactaron una consulta sin ni siquiera avisarme? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo me encuentro perfectamente bien!

Nuevamente, uno de los hermanos condes interrumpió al médico:

—Por lo que Shaadi me comentó Yami ha notado un comportamiento extraño en ti durante las noches. Podría ser algo que esté debilitándote, eso haría más probable que contrajeras cualquier enfermedad contagiosa.

—Téa, no sabremos que tienes hasta que te examine— Shaadi consideró necesario intervenir al notar que Seto estaba manipulando la situación a su antojo.

—Exacto, así que lo mejor será que hasta que no sepamos qué tienes te mantengamos aislada de las personas. ¿No lo crees, Shaadi?

—La examinaré en unas horas— le aclaró, consiente de a dónde Seto quería llevarlo—. Yami quedó en llevarte a mi casa cuando volviera, yo ahora tengo otros clientes a los que atender.

Sin decir más, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del castillo. No estaba irritado, simplemente ya había tenido suficiente de los Condes de Chester por ese día... y el anterior.

Joey lo siguió para acompañarlo hasta la salida. Si para él resultaba un camino bastante largo, al paso de Shaadi sería eterno recorrerlo. Pero ser cortés era parte de su trabajo y, sobre todo, de su forma de ser.

Téa, luego de superar la noticia, volvió a prestarle atención a su hermano.

—Ni pienses que me voy a quedar encerrada. Ya mismo voy a ir a ver a la modista.

—Lo mejor será que ella venga aquí – Seto dijo sin ánimos de prolongar el asunto. Se levantó dispuesto a entrar nuevamente al castillo, no sin antes pedirle a "Rouxx Anne":—. Cuando Wheeler regrese, envíalo a buscar a la dichosa costurera.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan desubicado?!— gritó Téa irritada, más aún porque su hermano se alejaba si prestarle atención— Ella no es tu sirvienta, es nuestra huésped. ¡No puedes darle órdenes!

Más tarde, cuando Yami se adentró en el castillo, faltaba un par de horas para la cena.

Se había retrasado un poco, pero por su excelente amistad con Shaadi, no dudaba que lo comprendería.

Regresaba junto con Tristán, luego de haber estado recorriendo gran parte de los campos de Cheshire durante toda la tarde. Había revisado en todos los rincones, había interrogado a todos los campesinos, había ofrecido tentadoras recompensas pero no había dado con su objetivo.

Al principio, cuando decidió suspender la búsqueda por el momento, se había sentido un poco desanimado. Pero ya se sentía mejor, aún faltaban dos días para el torneo, y él no era el tipo de hombre que se diera por vencido antes de que el tiempo se agote.

Ni bien cruzó la puerta principal, no pudo evitar alarmarse al ver a Mokuba sentado en medio de la sala, con una mirada que expresaba tristeza y decepción. Se sintió terriblemente mal, le había prometido llevarlo a la tela, pero lo olvidó completamente al salir de la herrería.

No se animó a dar un paso, más. No contaba con ninguna excusa, y no se creía capaz de inventar una buena.

—Dime que no nos estuviste esperando hasta ahora en la Tela— de pronto Joey, al verlo en la puerta le dirigió la palabra. Era lo peor que le podía pasar, porque ahora Mokuba tenía su atención en él, justo cuando lo que Yami más quería era que no lo notara. Estaba a punto de balbucear algo sin sentido, pero su escudero no se lo permitió—. Yami, no pudimos ir a la tela porque en el camino tu abuelo comenzó a sentirse mal y debimos regresar. No había forma de que te avisáramos.

—Lo siento, Yami. Realmente quería ir— Mokuba bajó la cabeza, desconsolado.

Rápidamente Yami cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Miró a Joey aliviado y agradecido, pero frunció el ceño al repasar lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo está mi abuelo?

—Está descansando. No te preocupes, Shaadi lo estuvo examinando.

Un poco más tranquilo, se acercó y se sentó junto a Mokuba.

—Mañana iremos a la tela – Mokuba alzó la vista, y sus ojos estaban mucho más animados. Yami sonrió—. Te doy mi palabra, nuevamente.

—¡Genial!— gritó Mokuba entusiasmado, mientras lo abrazaba.

Tristán miró a Joey a la vez que asentía sorprendido; su amigo había salvado a Yami.

—Cuando lo veas el día del torneo vas a comprobar que es hermoso— Tea descendía las escaleras otra vez, y otra vez iba acompañada de Rouxx Anne,—. Negro y verde, es la mejor combinación – al oír esto Yami se tensó y se desprendió del abrazo de Mokuba para prestarle más atención a su esposa—. Apuesto a que será el único...

—Ni se te ocurra— la interrumpió Yami, autoritario, mientras se acercaba a las escaleras—. Es mío. Yo pensé en adquirirlo primero. Y su lugar es junto a mí, no junto a ti. Abandona ahora mismo esa absurda idea de llevarlo al torneo porque no lo permitiré. No arruinarás mis planes...

—¿El vestido?— preguntó Rouxx Anne, sin comprender nada. Téa tampoco entendía lo que Yami decía...

—Sí, el vesti...— Yami se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y cerró la boca.

No así Joey y Tristán que se tentaron de risa.

—Pensaste en adquirir su vestido— Wheeler se dobló y abrazó su estomago, sus carcajadas eran dolorosas y difíciles de contener.

Pero una mirada fulminante del pentacampeón de Justas de Cheshire bastó para que ambos recordaran su lugar.

Aprovechando el silencio, Yami aclaró:

—Pensé que te referías a otra cosa... Ven conmigo a ver a Shaadi, aún estamos a tiempo. Falta un rato para cenar.

—No.


	16. Chapter 16

Yami se volteó sobre su cama, quedando de cara al techo. Ya no tenía sentido seguir dándole la espalda a Tea: ella estaba profundamente dormida. Y además, apostaba a que ni se había percatado del momento en que él se acostó.

Lo cierto es que no lograba conciliar el sueño. El motivo no era que el Torneo de Justas del condado comenzaría en dos días. Jamás había sufrido ni antes, ni durante ni después de una competición.

Los que sin dudas debían de estar sufriendo los días previos eran todos esos contrincantes que tarde o temprano, en la tela, caerían rendidos a sus pies. Ó, literalmente, a los pies de su caballo.

Lo que realmente lo preocupaba era su reciente discusión con Téa, porque ella se había negado una y mil veces a tener una simple consulta con Shaadi para salir de dudas.

Y en ese tire y tire y ninguno afloje, fue él mismo el único que salió perdiendo. El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y cuando quise ver ya era la hora de la cena. La visita tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

A regañadientes se había sentado a cenar. Durante toda la comida no le dirigió la palabra a su mujer. También evitaba cruzar miradas. Era evidente su malestar porque no podía comprender tanta resistencia. ¿Por qué se había encaprichado así?

Y al rato ocurrió de nuevo: Téa se levantó de su silla repentinamente y se despidió del resto, excusándose con que estaba cansada. A continuación subió las escaleras mecánicamente y se encerró en su cuarto.

La situación para Yami se asemejaba a un deja vecú. En ese momento, aparte de sentirse alarmado, había comenzado a tener miedo. Aunque estaba claro que era absurdo, porque aún no sabía de nada a lo que debiera temer.

Una parte de sí mismo quería convencerse de que no estaba ocurriendo algo extraño, como el resto de su familia, que no encontraba chocante aquella actitud de Téa. Como su abuelo, que al notar su confusión durante la cena le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero nada insinuó sobre ella.

Había asentido, aunque la verdad era que se sentía mal: desorientado, confundido...

Abandonó sus reflexiones al notar como Téa se volteaba lentamente. Su mujer hizo a un lado las sábanas y se paró.

"¿Qué sucede?" quiso preguntar, pero se quedó con las ganas. No podía separar los labios, ni siquiera emitir un gemido. Y cuando trató de levantarse, tampoco lo logró. No era capaz de moverse, estaba paralizado.

Y desesperado. Pero nada pudo hacer cuando vio a Téa asomarse al balcón. Y mucho menos cuando ella volvió a entrar en la habitación, abrió la puerta y salió, encerrándolo y dejándolo completamente solo.

Seto estaba en su cuarto, repasando una y otra vez las cuestiones que debía resolver pronto. Para su desgracia, la mujer de su primo arribaría a Cheshire al día siguiente. Posiblemente podía mantenerla alejada de su hermana por unos días, impidiendo que Shaadi la examinara. Sin saber a ciencia cierta si Téa estaba sana, el único médico del condado no podría desmentirlo.

Tal vez, con ello, aquella mujer se mantuviera apartada por un tiempo de su castillo. Aunque todo resultaba incierto. Necesitaría de suerte para que esa idea funcionara, y al mayor de los Condes de Chester no le resultaba fácil confiar en su suerte.

Suponiendo, de todas formas, que su pseudo—plan se concretara: ¿Cómo impedir que Rouxx Anne se cruce con Yami o con Mokuba en la tela? No podía evitar que la viuda de Devlin presenciara el Torneo, y menos aún que su cuñado compitiera.

Por lógica, estaba convencido de que había infinitas alternativas para alcanzar su objetivo. Lamentablemente, aún no se le ocurría ninguna, y le quedaban muy pocas horas.

Se distrajo unos instantes al oír pasos afuera de su dormitorio, por el pasillo. Pensó que podía ser Mokuba yendo al baño, o tratarse de Salomón bajando a la cocina para comer a escondidas las cosas que Shaadi le había prohibido; e incluso esa chica tratando de escapar de nuevo.

Al pensar en esto último, salió de su alcoba para corroborar cuán equivocado estaba suponiendo esas cosas.

Ya en el hall, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más. Caminó hacia la otra habitación y abrió un poco la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Respiro aliviado al verificar que su última hipótesis era incorrecta. Ella se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Había sido totalmente absurdo suponer que trataría de huir de nuevo. Él la había convencido definitivamente de que lo mejor era permanecer en el castillo. Además, ¿por qué una persona que no tenía nada, como ella, preferiría largarse en vez de permaneces en un lugar como ese, lleno de comodidades?

Regresó a su cuarto más sereno. Sin dudas, ella se quedaría por mucho tiempo más.

Cuando ya estaba tapándose con las sábanas, oyó como las puertas principales del castillo estaban siendo abiertas. Y luego, cerradas.

—Imposible— murmuró irritado mientras se dirigía al balcón.

Yami oyó los ruidos temiendo lo peor. ¿Habría sido Tea saliendo del castillo?

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. Porque inmóvil, mudo y paranoico no iba a ser capaz de hacer nada.

Ojalá todo fuera una pesadilla de la que despertara pronto.

Asomado a la terraza, Seto vio a su hermana en medio del jardín, de cara al bosque. Desde donde él se encontraba no podía ver su rostro para corroborar si acaso ella había llegado hasta ahí sonámbula. Aunque nunca antes había actuado así.

"Quizás no está enferma, está loca" consideró.

— ¡Tea!— gritó, pero su hermana no le prestó atención—. ¿Qué haces?— insistió.

No había caso, no reaccionaba. Iba a tener que salir a buscarla y perder un tiempo que realmente necesitaba.

De repente, vio una extraña sombra negra salir del bosque y avanzar a donde Téa estaba. Parecía una nube de humo, que no era sólida, pero lucía una vaga silueta humana. Y hacía unos sonidos insoportables, como si provinieran de su lado.

Apenas miró a un costado, una bandada de murciélagos se abalanzó sobre el mayor de los Condes de Chester.

A manotazos, Seto se abrió camino de nuevo a su dormitorio y logró cerrar las ventanas. Definitivamente tendría que ir a buscar a su hermana afuera, y rápido. ¿Acaso Yami no se había dado cuenta de nada?

Salió al pasillo corriendo. Mientras tanto, se continuaba oyendo el ruido de los animales chocar contra las paredes.

Cuando estaba por alcanzar la escalera, se vio nuevamente rodeado de murciélagos, que ahora veía eran negros y de ojos verdes todos, y no lograba comprender de dónde habían salido en tanta cantidad.

Trató de avanzar como pudo, apenas podía ver. Lo que sí sintió perfectamente fue como un par de manos frías se posaban en su espalda y lo empujaban escalera abajo.

Peldaño tras peldaño, trató de agarrarse pero no logró aferrarse a nada. Rodó una y otra vez, golpeándose en todas partes.

Hasta que notó que ya había alcanzado el final.

Agitado, trató de levantarse y abrió los ojos, considerando un milagro que aún permaneciera consiente. Pero al observar alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su propia cama, bajo las sábanas, y que, aparentemente, todo había sido una pesadilla.


	17. Chapter 17

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, notó todo a su alrededor más claro, como si ya hubiera amanecido. Pero eso resultaba inverosímil; era de madrugada, Téa no estaba y él no se podía mover. O al menos de eso estaba convencido, hasta que levantó su brazo hacia sus ojos para cubrirse de la luz que lo estaba molestando.

Al notar que ya se podía mover, la idea de que nada había sido real, aunque estaba convencido de que sí, y de que Tea seguía durmiendo se le cruzó por la mente.

Pero lo cierto era que estaba solo, las sábanas del lado de su mujer estaban frías y las ventanas habían quedado abiertas.

No estaba muy seguro de qué pensar. Lo de anoche — o hace unos instantes — se había sentido tan real.

" _Era real"_ se dijo mientras se levantaba, aliviado de que pudiera caminar. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente como esa noche. Si se había tratado de una pesadilla, cosa que prefería no creer aún, había sido la peor de su vida.

Salió al corredor con la intención de buscar a Téa, quien suponía que estaba en el jardín debido a los ruidos de la puerta esa noche.

En el camino se cruzó con Kaiba, que salía de su dormitorio también. Tenía una expresión que revelaba confusión. Ya eran dos, entonces.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó a su cuñado, por si las dudas.

—No sé... Tuve una pe... — se interrumpió al recordar que en su "sueño" Yami no había estado cuidando a su hermana. _"Inútil"_ pensó.

Comenzó a sentirse incómodo al advertir la mirada de Yami, con el ceño fruncido, fija en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué me ves?— le increpó irritado.

— ¿Te golpeaste? — le preguntó Yami, curioso, señalando su frente.

—Claro que no...— terminó su frase dubitativo. ¿Qué veía Yami en su rostro? ¿Un moretón? ¿Una contusión, como si realmente se hubiera caído de la escalera?

El mayor de los Condes de Chester volvió a entrar en su cuarto y se quedó mirando en el espejo. Yami lo siguió, intrigado por su apariencia y su reacción cuando le preguntó.

Seto tenía un hematoma que recorría diagonalmente la mitad derecha de su frente. Se presionó la piel morada para corroborar que su vista no lo engañaba. Si ese golpe había sido real, entonces el resto también.

Se sacó la camisa de dormir de un tirón. Y descubrió entonces que todo su torso estaba magullado.

— ¿Qué te sucedió, Kaiba?

—Entonces no fue un sueño...— murmuró sin registrar la interrogante de su cuñado.

— ¿Sueño?— Yami comenzó a sospechar que ese "no sueño" de Kaiba estaba relacionado con su propio "no sueño"— ¿Qué tipo de sueño?— insistió, sin obtener respuesta de Seto— ¡Contéstame! — demandó finalmente.

Seto se encaminó al balcón, seguido del otro, y comenzó a relatar cómo había descubierto a su hermana en medio del jardín en plena noche, y sobre aquella figura extraña que vio acercándose a su hermana. Omitió los detalles que ni él mismo podía creer aún, como el absurdo ataque que recibió de una bandada de murciélagos o el par de manos que lo empujaron. Simplemente le dijo que cayó de la escalera por salir apurado, y que no recordaba nada más. No iba a quedar como un supersticioso frente a su cuñado.

Yami decidió no contar su propia experiencia, consciente de que la misma resultaría increíble, en especial para alguien como Seto. ¿Cómo explicar qué lo habían paralizado para atacar a su mujer? ¿Qué o quién era capaz de lograr algo así?

El relato de Seto, principalmente lo de la sombra incorpórea, le resultaba demasiado fantástico.

Sin estar seguro de que lo que había escuchado fuera totalmente cierto, inspeccionó el jardín desde la terraza, sin hallar rastro de Téa.

— ¿No notaste cuando salió?— Seto, sabiendo ahora que todo había sido real, estaba muy molesto con esa parte de la historia.

—Claro que sí...— Yami se molestó con la insinuación.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y descendieron las escaleras hasta la sala principal, donde Salomón bebía su infusión y Mokuba estaba listo para visitar la Tela de una vez por todas. Sin prestarles mucha atención, salieron del castillo para explorar la parte del jardín que no se veía desde el dormitorio de Seto. No lograron encontrarla en ningún rincón dentro de las murallas, por lo que se separaron. Seto se adentró en el bosque y Yami se dirigió a la ladera menos empinada del monte de Beeston, luego de este argumentara que Seto no estaba en condiciones de atravesar todos los peñascos que encontraría por ese camino. Incluso para él mismo sería muy riesgoso.

Mientras cruzaba el puente levadizo que se extendía sobre la fosa, rogaba encontrar a su mujer sana y salva. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando, unos metros antes de alcanzar la barbacana, vio a Téa desmayada sobre el césped, en una de las orillas del foso. Recorrió la distancia que los separaba en un instante. Al llegar junto a la joven, constató que respiraba con normalidad y simplemente estaba inconsciente. Un poco más relajado, la cargó en brazos para regresarla al castillo, no sin antes registrar con un vistazo alrededor que no había indicios de lo que había ocurrido.

Un par de horas más tarde Seto se dirigía al juzgado del Condado, molesto con todo lo sucedido, porque al fin y al cabo no había tenido tiempo suficiente para ajustar su plan. Claro que estaba aliviado de que su hermana se encontrara a salvo, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta ni bajo tormento. Una vez más habían acudido a Shaadi para que la revisara, y el médico les indicó que se encontraba bien, aunque muy débil. Sugirió que podían tratarse de síntomas de una anemia. Cuando Yami le comentó como ella había salido del castillo sin estar consciente, Shaadi se limitó a aseverar que debía ser sonámbula. Nada más. Y ninguno de ellos se atrevió a profundizar en el resto de la increíble situación que habían experimentado.

Posteriormente, Kaiba abandonó el castillo junto al doctor, aprovechando el momento para tratar de convencer a Shaadi de una vez por todas. Fue en vano.

Y allí estaba, recorriendo el sendero que llevaba a la entrada del magistrado. Afuera, dos oficiales custodiaban la entrada. Ambos lo saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza, al que Seto no respondió.

En el resto del lugar estaba vacío, a excepción obviamente de la oficina de Crawford. Sorprendido por la falta de personal, Seto se adentró en la pieza. Pegasus estaba de espaldas, observando a través de la ventana nada en particular, aunque el mayor de los Condes de Chester no podía percatarse de ese detalle.

—Veo que aún no ha llegado— comentó, logrando que el hombre de larga cabellera blanca se sobresaltara. Pegasus se volteó asintiendo.

— Joven Kaiba, buenas tardes— saludó mientras tomaba asiento dejando atrás sus preocupaciones personales para atender los asuntos más a mano—. La condesa arribará en cualquier momento.

Observando más detenidamente al muchacho, Pegasus notó la contusión que tenía en la frente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Seto habló.

— ¿Dónde diablos están todos tus hombres?— preguntó el más importante de los nobles del condado, mientras tomaba asiento frente a Crawford. En otro momento hubiera permanecido de pie junto a la puerta, deseando largarse, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado y le dolía todo el cuerpo. De todas formas deseaba largarse también.

—Están en la frontera— explicó Pegasus sin darle mucha importancia—, atendiendo una misión urgente.

—Solo tienes dos oficiales para todo el condado— le recordó Kaiba, incrédulo ante la despreocupación con la que Crawford se tomaba el asunto.

—Exacto. Pero están tras una criminal muy peligrosa, y es prioritario atender esa cuestión. Cualquiera que se cruce en su camino podría estar en peligro. Se escapó de aquí, por lo que debemos responsabilizarnos y actuar de todas las formas que estén a nuestro alcance para capturarla de nuevo— se justificó, quizás revelando más de lo que le convenía.

— ¿Tan peligrosa es?

Seto no pudo calmar las especulaciones que se generaban en su mente al escuchar aquellos datos. Tantas coincidencias resultaban increíbles.

—Ni te imaginas— afirmó secamente Pegasus.

Y lo cierto es que Seto no imaginaba en qué forma aquella mujer, si efectivamente Crawford se refería a ella, podría resultar una amenaza.


	18. Chapter 18

Tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo tanto para Crawford, que deseaba por encima de todo que uno de sus hombres le informara que ya habían capturado a aquella gitana, como para Seto, que obviamente no pretendía dialogar con el otro, pero no dejaba de pensar y pensar en los peores escenarios, y así el tiempo parecía transcurrir lento, uno de los hombres que custodiaba el edificio se adentró en la habitación, seguido de Rouxx Anne, a quien presentó, y un joven pelirrojo que la acompañaba.

Crawford se puso de pie de forma inmediata y reverenció a la condesa con tanto afán y confianza, que hizo a Seto sentir curiosidad sobre lo que llevaban tramando todo este tiempo.

Seto también se preguntaba otras cosas. Aquella mujer, a pesar de su corta edad, aparentaba más de treinta años. Sus rasgos faciales eran exagerados: unos labios tan finos que cuando sonreía pasaban desapercibidos, dejando en evidencia la largura de sus dientes. Un par de cejas con forma definida, pero tan pobladas que parecían no estar separadas sobre el puente de su nariz demasiado respingona. Su cabello opaco, aunque arreglado en un peinado elegante, daba la impresión de estar sucio.

Además, cada vez que la había visto en persona portaba una expresión de calma y superación que hacían que Seto aborreciera observarla. Más aún en el momento presente, cuando él era víctima de todas las inseguridades que su plan ofrecía.

Si Mokuba, Yami o Tea la hubieran visto alguna vez, como él cuando la conoció en la boda con su primo Devlin, concluirían que era diametralmente opuesta a la mujer que Seto hacía pasar por Rouxx Anne.

¿Cómo se podía explicar que Devlin se hubiera interesado en un ser así?

Seto recordó que en los tiempos en que eran adolescentes y su primo vivía en Chester, este había dado señales evidentes de estar interesado románticamente en su hermana. Seto tuvo siempre la impresión de que esa atracción jamás había sido correspondida, aunque su padre y su tío lo aprobaran e hicieran planes matrimoniales a futuro en base a la misma.

Para el tiempo en que Yami entró en la vida de Tea, la salud de su tío estaba totalmente deteriorada. Aunque económica y políticamente era mejor mantener la herencia del Condado de Southampton en la familia, el Barón con su carisma se ganó el visto bueno del entonces Conde de Chester.

Sin la ayuda de su padre, Devlin vio frustrado su sueño de casarse con Tea. Cuando heredó el Condado de Southampton, no dudó un instante en instalarse allí, lejos de aquellos que — a sus ojos— le habían arruinado la vida.

Cuando Seto asistió a la boda, comprobó por su trato que Devlin aún les guardaba rencor. Y aquello le hacía preguntarse por qué su primo, que había estado enamorado de una mujer como Tea, procedía a casarse con otra de características totalmente opuestas.

No era por motivos económicos ni de prestigio, no. Esa era la razón por la que ella se casaba con Devlin. Pero... ¿y Devlin? ¿Qué clase de vínculo lo había llevado a ligarse con esa mujer hasta su muerte?

La condesa no se extrañó de que Seto no la saludara. Lo conocía lo necesario como para haber supuesto que reaccionaría así. Devlin solía tener actitudes similares.

A ella le daba igual. Esta no era una reunión familiar. Estaban en juego intereses económicos para ambos. Cuanto más pronto pudieran ir al grano y evitar pérdidas de tiempo en formalidades, mucho mejor.

Rouxx Anne y Crawford tomaron asiento del lado opuesto al mayor de los hermanos Kaiba. La viuda comenzó a explicar brevemente las circunstancias en que su esposo falleció — tema que a Seto no le importaba en lo más mínimo—, para finalizar dejando en claro que lo que venía a conversar con el Conde de Chester eran las condiciones estipuladas en el testamento de su difunto esposo para que cada uno pudiera hacerse con la parte de la herencia que le correspondía.

Seto se sorprendió de que su primo, viendo que había fallecido con apenas veintidós años, hubiera tomado la decisión de redactar un testamento donde todos sus bienes no fuesen otorgados directamente a Rouxx Anne. ¿Pero por qué motivo Devlin había optado por ello? ¿Acaso no quería que su esposa lo heredara todo? ¿Acaso intuía — o sabía— que iba a morir pronto?

El joven pelirrojo que acompañaba a la condesa, y que se había quedado a su espalda, de pie, le otorgó a la mujer un sobre de tela que había estado cargando.

— Mi esposo redactó que sus bienes efectivos, la suma de doscientas mil esterlinas, fueran heredadas por mí —le informó, mientras sacaba el testamento original del sobre—. También dispuso que sus bienes territoriales, que engloban el Condado de Southampton y el Condado de Dorset, regresen a mano del Conde de Chester. Es decir, a ti.

Seto Kaiba quedó demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar de manera inmediata. Si bien sabía que su primo le guardaba cierto rencor, lo que lo asombraba no era que Devlin decidiera regresar los condados heredados a la familia. Lo sorprendente era que Rouxx Anne le narrara que había sido desheredada de más del setenta por ciento de los bienes de su esposo con toda la calma del mundo. Ni su propia herencia familiar sumada a lo que Devlin le estaba dejando se podía comparar con el valor de los condados mencionados. Quizás Seto se estaba perdiendo de un detalle que explicara aquella extraña actitud.

Rouxx Anne se quedó observándolo atentamente, con una expresión neutral que el joven conde apenas lograba soportar. Arriesgó una mirada hacia Crawford, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Eso es todo?—preguntó al final, a falta de mejores ideas.

— Sí, eso es todo respecto a la asignación de bienes... —Rouxx Anne hizo una breve pausa, mientras extendía el testamento hacia Kaiba— Lo que quiero que estudies con detenimiento son las condiciones que nos habilitarían a disponer de la herencia.

Seto la observó unos instantes antes de abocarse a leer el testamento, para tratar de leer en su rostro si las condiciones le favorecían o no, pero fue en vano.

A medida que fue leyendo la sección donde se detallaban las condiciones que debían cumplirse, Seto fue apretando el puño cada vez más fuerte, hasta que una punzada de dolor le recordó que no era una buena idea realizar esfuerzos que involucraran su brazo herido.

Seto Kaiba jamás había odiado a su primo, pero ahora comenzaría a hacerlo. ¿Acaso era aquello una venganza de Devlin hacia su padre, quien había fallecido apenas un año y medio atrás? ¿Estaba Seto heredando una absurda venganza por hechos en los que no había tenido participación alguna? No había nada que deseara más que tener a su primo vivo otra vez, para matarlo con sus propias manos.

— Tiene que ser una broma —murmuró, tomando conciencia demasiado tarde de que no se hallaba solo.

— Es lo que yo creí cuando me lo informaron —le comentó la Condesa de Southampton—. Pero lo he consultado con distintos jueces en el Reino y todos han coincidido en que, debido a la originalidad del testamento, esa cláusula es inevitable.

— ¿Por qué puso estas condiciones? —le preguntó Seto.

—Estoy tan asombrada como tú. Devlin nunca me habló al respecto.

Seto volvió a observar el documento. Lo leyó una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable u otra alternativa que cumplir con las condiciones establecidas.

—Como ves, para cobrar mi parte de la herencia, estoy atada de pies y manos a la decisión que tú tomes.

—Voy a consultar este testamento con otro juez — declaró el Conde de Chester, poniéndose de pie y observando desde el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Crawford. El Juez del condado ni se inmutó. Solo se limitó a asentir, parecía tener la mente ocupada en otros temas.

— Sí. Eres libre de consultarlo con quien tú creas conveniente —coincidió la Condesa—. Yo en tu lugar me daría prisa, porque el Torneo, como sabrás, inicia este sábado.

Yami avanzó por el bosque de Beeston, continuando con su búsqueda. Había considerado suspenderla por ese día, pero el mismo Mokuba se ofreció a cuidar a su hermana mientras se ausentaba.

Yami charló con su joven cuñado sobre los incidentes ocurridos esa noche, pero sin entrar en detalles respecto a la extraña parálisis que recordaba haber experimentado. No quería que Mokuba se asustara.

Yami abandonó el castillo acompañado por Tristán, ya que preveía que podía tener problemas para capturar y trasladar un animal salvaje.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la mitad del interior del bosque, algo inesperado ocurrió. En medio del camino de piedras, de pie, se hallaba el famoso caballo negro de ojos verdes que había estado buscando. Cuando posó su vista en los ojos del animal, este le devolvió la mirada, y el Barón tuvo la sensación de que el caballo lo reconocía.

Más increíble fue lo que ocurrió después: cuando Yami descendió con la intención de colocarle el cabezal, el caballo se acercó mansamente y dejó que se lo colocara. Luego abandonaron el bosque, y el caballo de ojos verdes los acompañó.

Para Yami, toda esa situación era una señal de que estaban destinados a competir juntos.


	19. Capítulo XIX

Seto envolvió la copia del testamento y la guardó dentro de su abrigo. Notó enseguida como Rouxx Anne se disponía a retirarse del despacho de Crawford junto con él.

El juez del condado se despedía de la viuda con cierta prisa. Parecía quererlos fuera de su vista pronto, y Kaiba estaba cada vez más intrigado.

— Bueno, podemos retirarnos — dijo la viuda de Devlin. Eso no era bueno, por lo que se decidió a jugar la única carta que hasta el momento tenía.

— No creo que sea una buena idea que te hospedes en el castillo — aclaró, al tiempo que Rouxx Anne no le despegaba la mirada. Había algo en ella que lo hacía sentir nervioso; por eso detestaba a esa mujer.

— ¿Por qué no? — le consultó la viuda sin dejarle entrever emociones.

Crawford prestó atención a la conversación por primera vez.

— Lamentablemente Tea contrajo una enfermedad sumamente contagiosa— aclaró.

— No sabía nada — murmuró Crawford—. Mi esposa planeaba invitarla a casa junto con Yami para presentarles a nuestro hijo.

— No va a poder ser. Lo mejor será que te hospedes en otro lugar —le dijo Seto a la mujer de su primo, quien permaneció en silencio unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

— ¿Cómo es que tú no te has contagiado? — preguntó de pronto.

— Porque... la mantenemos aislada en una torre del castillo — se excusó el mayor de los Condes.

— Si está aislada no correré peligro, al igual que tú— concluyó la mujer morena.

Seto no lograba discernir si ella no le creía o simplemente estaba siendo práctica con la situación.

— No es inteligente exponerse de esa forma, Condesa— intervino Crawford, sin dudas preocupado por su propia interacción con ella.

— No es lo más prudente, ya que mi hermana a veces sale del cuarto sonámbula. Tomamos todas las precauciones pero aún así hay riesgos — dijo Seto.

Al notar que Rouxx Anne no le daba la razón, continuó:

— Tal vez el señor Crawford pueda hospedarte en su mansión.

— Por supuesto, sería un honor— exclamó el juez.

Quizás no era lo mejor, porque estando juntos Crawford y Rouxx Anne tenían más tiempo de complotar en su contra. Pero su prioridad era alejarla de Beeston, después se encargaría del resto de los problemas.

— Me parece bien — sentenció la mujer, logrando que Seto exhalara aliviado—. Salud a Tea de mi parte, por favor. Espero que se recupere pronto, ya hemos perdido demasiados seres queridos.

Kaiba asintió, a pesar de que su primo no contaba como un ser querido en realidad. Se retiró de la habitación satisfecho, aunque eso duraría poco. Tendría que investigar el maldito testamento.

— En mi mansión va a estar mejor que en el Castillo, Condesa — le aseguró Crawford—. Para ser sincero, los sirvientes del Conde dejan mucho que desear.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una consulta?

— Por supuesto, dijo Crawford aproximándose.

— ¿Quién atiende a los Condes de Chester?

— Los atiende el doctor Shaadi. También atiende a mi familia y a las familias más destacadas del condado.

— ¿Es bueno? — le consultó la viuda.

— Es el mejor, sin lugar a dudas— le aclaró el juez.

— ¿Y cuál es el peor?

— ¿El peor? — preguntó Crawford extrañado.

— Sí. ¿Cuál es el peor doctor de Chester?

— No tenemos... Shaadi es el único doctor en Cheshire.

Rouxx Anne asintió.

— Entonces no es el mejor; es el único.

Crawford se quedó sin respuesta, por lo que la viuda cambió el foco de la conversación.

— Me gustaría hablar con ese doctor... saber qué enfermedad tiene Tea. ¿Podrá encargarse de eso?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Claro. Me contactaré con Shaadi hoy mismo.

— Perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si tras enterarse de la cláusula de la herencia y apenas haber logrado alejar del Castillo a Rouxx Anne, Kaiba creía que su día no podía ser peor, estaba muy equivocado.

Ni bien cruzó la enorme muralla de Beeston, su mirada se cruzó con un par de ojos verdes que eran lo último que esperaba ver. Esos ojos pertenecían a un caballo negro azabache que por algún motivo desconocido estaba en el centro de su jardín, siendo admirado por su familia, sirvientes y otras personas que se veía obligado a tolerar.

Se acercó al animal lentamente. Aparte de tener un dolor intolerable en todo el cuerpo, fue recordando como parte de ese dolor se debía a un animal de idénticas características.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — le increpó a Yami, que era quien sostenía las riendas del animal.

— Es mi nuevo caballo de competencias.

— Yami lo utilizará en el torneo — intervino Mokuba con excesivo entusiasmo.

— Claro que no. Vas a deshacerte ya mismo de ese animal.

Yami lo observó extrañado, no lograba entender qué tenía Kaiba contra un animal que apenas acababa de ver.

— No pienso deshacerme de él, con el trabajo que me dió encontrarlo. Es más veloz que Galeón, más fuerte e incluso más inteligente. Es ideal para competir.

Seto tomó a Yami por el cuello de su ropa, buscando que sus amenazas tuvieran mayor efecto.

— Esa bestia casi me mata — murmuró entre dientes—. Si no te deshaces en este preciso momento de él yo mismo lo rebanaré a pedazos.

— Ya suéltalo, Seto — intervino Mokuba. — Raven no es ninguna bestia, es muy dócil.

— Dícelo a mi espalda— respondió l mayor con sarcasmo.

— Técnicamente fue tu propio caballo el que se asustó y te tiró... — Mokuba fue bajando la voz al ver la mirada que su hermano mayor le estaba dirigiendo. Acto seguido, se escondió detrás de Tea.

— De acuerdo— Kaiba soltó a Yami y se frotó las manos — , yo me encargaré de matarlo— y se dirigió al establo.

— No puedes — murmuró la mujer albina cuando pasó a su lado.

Aquello era lo último que le faltaba, que esa chica saliera ahora con que no debía matar animales u otra sandez similar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no puedo? Explícate — le recriminó.

Para su sorpresa, la muchacha no se amilanó ante su tono de voz. Parecía seria, y eso era más irritante.

— Deja de hablarle de esa forma — le increpó su hermana.

— ¡Tú deberías estar descansando, así que cállate! ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedo matarlo?

La albina apartó la vista del animal y miró fijamente los ojos azules del mayor de los hermanos.

— Ya está muerto.


End file.
